


【授翻/长篇】无果之神

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, M/M, Possessive Tom, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 简介：其他的孤儿都避汤姆如瘟疫。他卧在自己破破烂烂的王座上，锐利的黑眸注视着周围窃窃私语的脸。谁也不知道为什么他对这个新来的男孩如此痴迷，那个男孩从呛鼻的浓烟里走来，三天内未开口说过一句话。译者比比：原作者是神，她真的特别好，节奏教科书。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God of Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632187) by [machiavelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavelli/pseuds/machiavelli). 



> 原作：God of Nothing  
> 作者：machiavelli  
> 标签：非原作背景/暗黑/二战/谋杀丈夫/恶魔/饮血描写/超自然力量/哈利和汤姆在孤儿院长大/灵魂伴侣/占有欲极强的汤姆/汤姆既心理变态又甜/青梅竹马/创伤安抚/黑哈

他仰起头注视那高耸的砖墙，像是某种张牙舞爪的灰色野兽，而那漆黑冷硬的大门犹如它的牙齿。沃尔斯孤儿院几个大字对他眨眼，而哈利认为建筑师设法找到了最完美的字体，能在阅读者心中激起一种沉闷的恐惧。他只来得及匆匆一瞥，就被一双手粗暴地向前推搡，里面的人昂起下巴以示欢迎。

他的呼气化作冷凝的白色雾气，混入已经足够寡淡无色的天空中去了，浑身发着抖。在那件警官给他披上的夹克下他还穿着睡衣，每走一步都能继续闻到散发出来的烟熏气。很早之前他就感觉不到脚趾了，而他红彤彤的手指上都是擦伤，因为呼气而微微湿润——每过几分钟他就疯狂地把手举至唇边呵气，企图获得一点点温暖。

这位有四个孩子的中年警官把他从吱嘎作响的黑色骨架——那曾经是他的家——中抱出来，面色灰白，在为缓解恐慌的闲聊里，警察说他的年纪太小了。他发颤的大手落在哈利肩膀的骨头上按紧。又或许颤抖的人是哈利呢？无论如何，他都很赞同——面前的社工是一个从头到脚都包裹在黑色羊毛衣服里的女人，一脸酸苦相，正喋喋不休，哈利的个头堪堪到达她的前胸。她的脚踝每往下跺一次，那滑稽的小高跟就发出一声脆响。

**_**啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒。** _ **

“跟上，男孩。”她说，尽管声音里不带任何温度。这是她今天上午在警察局和他见面后第三次对他说话，哈利觉得在那时候，她就连他们的脸也不看一眼了。他只是今天的任务，一个即将被打上标记的敷衍了事的盒子——又一个无名无姓的孤儿要被送上渡船运到城市的废屋船业场去了。

他们向大门走去，那是一块嵌在墙上气度庄严的金属拱门，她用戴着手套的手背敲了两下，关节处蹭上灰扑扑的尘埃，便皱起眉头。她再次垂眸打量了他一眼，好像确认他还在不在那儿似的，接着两人听到门后传来急匆匆的脚步声。社工扬起一个过分甜腻的笑容，双眼漠然。

门吱吱呀呀地打开了，但不管是谁在那里，都藏在他这位同伴庞大的身躯之后了。

“哦。”她的语气很惊讶，哈利环视着她的腰部。

乍一眼看面前没有人影，但接着他的眼睛向下移，看到一个小女孩。她的年纪比他还小——大概六岁，穿着一件短灰色羊毛套头衫，连衣裙一样垂在裤子外边。她蓝色的大眼睛从女人身上转到哈利，然后瞪大了。

“米妮嬷嬷！”她尖叫，眼睛一眨不眨盯着哈利，“门口来了一个新孤儿。”

听到这个词，哈利感到好像一道冰冷的口子穿胸而过。 ** _ **孤儿**_** ：他的新身份。他强迫自己把父母的面容从脑海里抹去，嗓子里的肿块膨胀发热。他告诉自己不准哭，也不会哭，长长地、慢慢地吐出一口气后，他的手指松开了，眼睛里蓄起的泪水蒸发在冷冽的空气里。

“是的。那么，你好亲爱的，我们能进来吗？”社工说着，却已经抬腿从小女孩身边走过了，来到一条昏暗窄小的走廊。她抓着哈利的手臂，手指像钢筋一般，把他拉在身后走，好像他又聋又哑。

她在他们身后关上门，终于切断了扑面而来的寒风，谢天谢地，而一切突然陷入寂静。哈利听到更多的脚步声，然后走廊的尽头的门猛地打开。

“你们好。”一个瘦巴巴的老妇人说，大步沿着走廊走来。哈利看清了她的全貌：又高又瘦，将近五十岁，严厉的蓝眼睛周围的皱纹让她显得很和蔼，逐渐变白的棕发在头顶盘成一个小圆髻。她穿着深绿色的裙子，披一件厚厚的黑色披肩，目光锐利，一边讲话一边低下头看着哈利。

“你来得有点早，不过宁早勿迟。很高兴再次见到你，迪恩女士。请跟我到办公室来，那里更加暖和。”

不管这位社工——他现在知道她的名字是迪恩女士——回复了什么，哈利都置若罔闻。他们跟着米妮嬷嬷穿过走廊拐角，登上一节楼梯，终于到达了她的办公室。它藏在这座建筑物的后部一处角落里，俯瞰熙攘的马路：马拉着车小跑经过，偶尔传来汽车响亮的鸣笛；哈利把目光从街景上移开，四下张望。这个办公室很朴素，屋内摆设破旧却很干净，墙上一幅画也没有。

她让他们坐在有点摇晃的椅子上，而哈利注意到先前那个女孩子不见了。但迪恩女士不肯落座，甚至连外套也没有脱。

“米勒娃，我真希望我能多待一会儿，但我真的有急事不得不得赶回办公室——我还有一整摞关于这孩子的文件要处理。”她那只带着沾染污迹手套的手指了指哈利，看也不看他，“可不能指望工作能自行完成。”

她咯咯笑着往门口走，这是哈利听过最虚伪的笑声。“原谅我没有办法照顾这孩子，但我相信他在您这里能过得更好。”

米妮嬷嬷只来得及和迪恩女士寒暄几句，对方就溜出门，在身后抛下一句“祝你好运，哈利。”消失不见。

留在房间里的两个人交换了一个困惑不解的目光，米妮嬷嬷的眼神重新变得锐利，轻轻叹口气。

“你父母的事情我很遗憾，哈利。”她柔和地说，哈利奇怪地被她话语里的真诚触动了。“我知道我的言语很无力，但据我的经验，你现在的痛苦终将会被时间抚平，慢慢来。而现在重要的是，我为你的到来感到高兴。”

哈利点点头——他怕他一张嘴就会泄出泣音，所以他只是盯着地板。深色的木质地板布满磨痕，他把这些刮痕想象成各种图画：蛇、眼睛和小刀。

“现在我要和你介绍一些我们这里的情况。男孩子六个人睡一间，直到十四岁可以搬入双人宿舍。每礼拜五天都有当地的牧师来上课，一次三小时，这是必须参加的。我们还有很详细的劳动轮值表，所以大家都要出一份力。哦，还有，我猜你是想知道食物的事。早晨七点准时供应早餐，午餐是在十二点半，晚餐在晚上六点。如果你错过了，那就错过了——其他时间我们不供应任何食物。”

“我们给你安排了一个伙计，他叫艾伯纳西，我想现在应该就等在我办公室外了。他会带你在这熟悉一下环境，把你介绍给其他人。我一般不在孤儿院——为了保证资金还有很多活要干——但我总是在这附近。所以我不在的时候，由副舍监乌姆里奇夫人说了算。”

米妮嬷嬷犀利地看着他：“你想对我说什么，都可以告诉她。”

哈利又点点头。

“啊，哈利，在你离开前还有一件事。”她小小地叹口气，似乎在斟酌词语。

“他们告诉我你的声带没有问题，除了烟造成了一点小影响——医生说总体来看你的发声系统没有受到什么特别大的损伤。我只是想跟你说......慢慢来。如果你现在说不出话，没有关系。如果你需要帮助，请直接找我。”

为什么这个女人要对他这么好？她难道不知道他做了什么吗？如果她知道他的声带情况，那她肯定读过他的报告——那她为什么还要这么温柔？

他只是点头，努力不让自己的情绪显露在脸上，但他的怒火一定被悲伤所掩盖，被她看了出来，米妮嬷嬷的面容柔和下来。他的母亲总是对他说，他是个藏不住情绪的人。

“好了，哈利。晚餐就要开始了，你最好准备一下。艾伯纳西会带你去睡觉的地方，帮你处理好你需要的一切东西，对吗？”她把最后两个字念得很大声，并看着门的方向，面无表情。

门一寸寸推开了，露出一张羞涩的脸，男孩瘦瘦的，金发蓬乱，脸颊涨得通红。他的白衬衫脏兮兮的，被胡乱地塞进海蓝色短裤里，穿着及膝的厚袜。

“又在偷听，艾伯？”米妮嬷嬷斥责道，摇摇头，“至少我用不着再重复一遍了。快走吧，孩子们。”

哈利站起来，忽视艾伯纳西投诸在他身上毫不掩饰的好奇的视线，然后跟着这个稍高点的男孩走出房间。门一在身后合上，艾伯纳西腾得转身兴奋地打开话匣子。

“所以，你叫哈利是吗？我叫艾伯纳西，你大概已经知道了，但是叫我艾伯吧——所有人都这么叫。我听说发生在你身上的事，那真是糟透了。顺便说一句，这里从来没有孩子被领养过。差不多五年前，我六岁就来到这里，只有那时候我想有一个小女孩被领养了。和你说这事有点奇怪，而且我不确定她的养父母是不是理想的类型，懂我的意思吧。”

他停下来喘口气，哈利眨眨眼。艾伯对他微笑，开始沿着走廊往回慢慢地走。“你是个哑巴，这挺有意思，我之前从来没有见过呢。你几岁？”

哈利竖起所有的手指。

艾伯一脸讶异，吹了个口哨。“真的吗？我以为你要小好几岁呢——你看起来才七岁！虽然大家都看起来比实际年龄要小。嬷嬷尽力了，但是好像没有很多食物可以分配，每年都有越来越多的孩子加入。”

哈利心不在焉地听他讲话，忙着打量路过的房间。一些房门紧锁，一些房间则很小，两张灰蒙蒙的床垫靠着墙摆放。他往另一间里窥探，看到六张金属架的床挤在一起，墙周围架子上奇怪的五分镍币堆得满满当当，这肯定就是宿舍。

艾伯注意到他病态的好奇心，大笑起来，从靠墙的地方抓起一根细木棍，拿在手上转了转，接着把它扛在肩膀上。“没错，十四岁之前我们都被困在这样的环境里，很郁闷对不对。你和我住一起，在约翰尼——呃，在他从这里出走后，沿着这条走廊走就到了。”

哈利已经在努力用脑子记下这个孤儿院的大致布局。这复杂得出奇——尽管它并非他所见过面积最大的建筑，但那一条接一条的晦暗走廊，还有很是无可理喻的楼梯，似乎不知从哪里突然冒出来，盘旋绕圈。冬日稀薄的光线从窗户透过也毫无帮助，它漫不经心地给这个地方带来昏黄灰败的照明。

一言蔽之，这里很糟糕。

他感到自己的手正无意识地移向藏在上衣下面的挂坠盒，于是及时停下来，把它塞进口袋里，微微颤抖。他不能在这种地方引起别人的注意；从现在开始，他会将其随身携带，直到找到合适之处把它藏起来。

“现在，我想你不需要其他衣服了——你可以接着穿你漂亮的衬衫。不过我们会给你送一套睡衣，或许还能给你找件毛衣什么的，但你可以在铲雪的时候偷一件。”

显然他那件破旧的、沾满煤灰的睡衣比这里大多数孩子的衣服质量都要好。没错，他绝对得找一个能藏匿挂坠盒的地方。

“好啦，这是你的床。”他们在一间宿舍前停下，它的面积和先前看到的那间房差不多大小。虽然这个房间里的陈设有点奇怪——在最里面靠窗的一张床有部分被架子挡住了。床上还有额外的一个被套和枕头。也许这张床的主人是一个年龄较大的男孩？另外五张则和其他床铺统一摆放，艾伯领着他走到一张金属床架，里面铺了薄薄的床垫，看起来就像是医院里的病床。此外，还有一张薄床单，破旧的毯子，没有枕头。

金发男孩脸上浮现出古怪的懊恼之色，挠着后脑勺说：“啊，真抱歉。这张床空了有一段时间了，自从约翰尼离开后。”

哈利眼神尖锐地看向那张的明显更舒适优越的床——它上面有两个枕头。

艾伯粗噶地笑了一声。“那个啊，里德尔的运气总是特别好。这是我的忠告——算了吧。你最好离他这种人远一点。”

哈利皱起眉表示疑问。艾伯似乎很擅长解读他的表情，苦涩的笑容敛去了。

“他是另外一个孤儿，比你大几岁。他来这里只有四个月，却已经把所有人玩弄在掌心了。乌姆里奇喜爱他，相信我，他是不该惹的人。”

“哦，我感到太荣幸了。”

一个声音从门口传来，丝绸一般柔软且危险。

哈利好像跟挨了一鞭的陀螺一样飞快地转身，心脏激烈地跳跃。他什么声音也没有听到，即使这里的地板和管风琴一样走起来吱嘎作响。

在他身后，艾伯面色刷得变白了，惊恐万分地盯着他。哈利异常好奇——这个男孩看起来并没有什么特别的，可艾伯的恐惧又如此真实。可以推测的是，他在他这个年纪个子很高，有一头深棕色的卷发，苍白的脸上生着一对锐利的蓝眼睛。他毫无掩饰地盯着哈利瞧，而哈利感觉自己像猎物一样被掂量。

艾伯低声喃喃道歉，抓住哈利的手臂，把他拉走。里德尔微笑着往旁边迈了一步，让他们离开。但哈利能感觉到那双冷酷的蓝眼睛盯着他，当他们快速走在走廊上时那目光几乎要把他的肩胛骨灼透。

晚餐和哈利预想中几乎分毫不差。一点水炖菜，里面有特别酸的番茄，芹菜漂浮在油汪汪的汤水里，但他还是大口吞了下去：所有对他身高的评价激起他的紧张感。除此之外，他其实什么也尝不出来，只有烟的味道。

他们被安排着坐在一排排桌子后，特别滑稽，仿佛是一群挨着饲料槽挤作一团的猪。年长的男孩和女孩能得到更多食物，椅子也晃得不那么厉害，他们在房间前面的位置，而剩下的孩子则尽自己所能地用手抓取。嘈杂声能叫人耳聋：喊声、尖叫声还有进食的声音。哈利没有搭理，而是让艾伯将他介绍给其他孩子。赫敏是一个安静的女孩，有一头乱蓬蓬的栗色长发，门牙特别大。哈利对她点头示意示，她露出一个悲伤的微笑。红头发的罗恩脸上布满雀斑，像是被车轮溅起的泥点子洒了满脸。他没有费神进行对话，而是从一只有豁口的玻璃杯里把水一饮而尽，努力不让自己被滔天的噪音淹没。

几分钟后，一道不容忽视的阴影掠过，哈利抬起头。

早前打过照面的男孩——里德尔——走进大门，说起来有点疯狂，但他的出现让整个房间陷入寂静。尽管无数目光落在身上，他的表情却一点也没变。他走向负责发放晚餐的女士，哈利惊讶地看到他拿到的明显是属于年长男孩的晚餐分量。

当里德尔经过哈利身边时，他停住脚步。哈利能感觉其他孩子的脑袋转动，眼神重新定位，在他后脑勺灼出一个洞。他可怕地意识到里德尔的存在感，想象着他能感觉到温暖烘烤着他的躯干。在他旁边，艾伯、赫敏和罗恩僵住了，罗恩的举着勺子的手冻在半路。哈利拒绝转过身，坚定地低头专注于自己的桌子，无视脖子后的刺痛感。

他现在知道他们是什么意思了。里德尔 ** _ **不对劲**_** ，他很危险。他内心深处的直觉告诉他要 ** _ **当心、注意、保持警惕**_** 。

里德尔似乎在等待什么，而哈利突然就受够了。他不会仅仅因为一个眼神就吓到屈服——尤其不会被这种自恃凌驾于同龄人之上，对别人颐指气使，欺凌弱小的人吓到。反正他们都是见鬼的孤儿，哈利边想边感到一种野蛮的诙谐，这是一个相当公平的竞争环境。

他冷静下来，昂起头，故意从椅子上转过来，迎上里德尔的目光。

他们四目相对时，似乎有一股奇异的暗流涌动，他们这种眼神交接中藏着某些无法解释的强烈感情。里德尔看上去几乎吃了一惊，接着他的嘴角翘了起来。哈利感到他自己的表情阴沉下去，露出强烈的怒火。这个人为什么就不能接着往前走，别来惹他呢？

里德尔目不转睛地又看了他一会，房间里非常安静，连风从窗口穿堂而入的沙沙声都清晰可辨。然后里德尔继续走到桌子尽头，放下托盘，优雅地落座。旁边的孩子们迫不及待地纷纷躲开，有的人甚至起身离去。

慢慢地，喧闹声又笼罩了这个房间，虽然和先前相比没那么响了。

“刚才那是 ** _ **什么**_** ？”罗恩说，忘记了汤，只顾盯着哈利，“他以前从来没有这么做过。”

“你难道没有听到我说的话吗？”艾伯嘶嘶地说，声音很小，“他不是你能挑战的，哈利。”

哈利对他们耸耸肩，拿起自己的勺子，把底部剩下一点胡萝卜碎刮掉。罗恩摇摇头。

“都是精神病......”他喃喃自语。


	2. Chapter 2

直到上床睡觉前，哈利都再也没见着汤姆·里德尔。钟表走到九点，所有的孤儿都已经飞奔回各自的房间，他们一点也不想惹得乌姆里奇不悦。哈利很是理解——这位代理女舍监给他留下的第一印象就很恶劣。

晚餐后的时间里他都跟在艾伯后面，听他和别人聊天，骄傲地把哈利作为最新来的同伴介绍给大家，他们通常会特意避开宿舍，等规定时间到了才回去。哈利在这种社交活动中撞见过乌姆里奇一次，当时他跟在这位新朋友身后，在走廊上和她擦肩而过，对方正和一个小男孩就一只失踪的兔子的事说个不停。

“等一下，新来的。”

这是一个毫无疑问非常尖锐刺耳的女性声音，而哈利不得不忍住畏缩的冲动；在他的耳朵里，这个音调高得和 ** _ **尖叫**_** 如出一辙，他的骨头都在颤抖了。他抬起头看去，面色一下子变得苍白——一张胖嘟嘟、红彤彤的脸端正地生在一堆做作的粉色粗花呢裙子上，黑亮亮的眼睛像甲虫一样，正从光滑油亮的棕色齐耳短发下面窥晲着他。她瞧见哈利脸上的表情，嘴唇绷紧了往下撇，哈利的胃沉下去，感觉自己刚才好像犯了一个相当严重的错误。

“对，就你。”她捕捉到了，居高临下俯视他，哈利耐心地等她说下去。“哈利，是不是？我是乌姆里奇女士，是这儿的代理女舍监。”她顿了顿，等他回答，但哈利所能做的只有点头表示自己明白。她肯定知道他不能说话，却似乎乐于把这件事给他强调一遍。

“啊对，你是个哑巴，对吗男孩？”

如果她 ** _ **知道**_** ，那她为什么还要费这个麻烦问他呢？哈利感到有些恼火，再次点头。

“哦，我想让你记在心里的是，在这里你不会得到任何特殊对待，我最见不得多愁善感的家伙。我可不在乎你是不是聋了，哑了还是瞎了——你得和别人干一样时间的活，吃一样的食物。”

听到她那酸溜溜的语气，哈利咬住嘴唇眨眨眼。真是个 ** _ **可怕**_** 的女人。

见他没有做出更多的反应，她喷出一口气。

“你可以走了，小子。我不想看到你再在这里乱逛，听到了吗？我有得是法子能让你糟糕的生活变得更加悲惨一点，所以不准耍花招，懂了吗？”她眼神冰冷，却面带笑容，盯着他看有什么反应。

“起码我不会听到有人抱怨你吵了。”她咯咯笑着添了一句。哈利感觉自己的脸颊开始变红，但他保持住平淡的表情。远远的前面，艾伯正在等他，意识到哈利被何人拦下，他脸上浮现出些微惊恐。

乌姆里奇步履蹒跚地从他身边走过，高声斥责艾伯塞好衬衫，他嗫嚅道“好的，女士。”，然后朝哈利跑来。他们一起目送着这一团难以名状的粉红色离开，都感觉很恶心。

“我知道，她可讨厌了。你绝对不会想被她揪住辫子的。”

哈利还记得艾伯早前的话——这个女人不知为何也被里德尔玩弄于股掌。他想知道那个男孩到底是怎么做到的——毕竟她看起来不会被任何人收服——但一如既往，他没有发出任何声音。

哈利稍晚了点才上床睡觉，因为他从盥洗室回到宿舍的途中迷了路。当他溜进房间的时候，室内又黑又意外得安静，他在破旧的毯子下蜷缩成一团，后背因为抵在冷硬的床垫发痛，而他渴望地想到里德尔床上的枕头。

然后他想起来：这就是他应得的。所以就算脖子痛又如何呢？反正他还活着。

哈利不想闭上眼，尽管都是漆黑，他还是对入睡心怀些许恐惧，虽然距离上一次安详的入眠已经有好些天了。如果诚实地讲，他是怕在梦里会见到的东西。他试图避免想这些，但梦境就是不听指挥。

他翻了个身，背对着其他男孩，面朝着门。一股深及骨髓的戒心感席卷全身，偷偷地攀上他冰冷的身体，沉到他的眼睑之下。他太累了，这种疲倦既是身体上的也是 精神上的——在这一点，持续保持警惕已经侵蚀他的大脑，几乎成为他的本能。自从他来到这里，这种初级的恐慌感在他的血液里蔓延，剥走他所有抗争的力气，哈利能感到自己的眼睛开始合拢，呼吸如潮汐般吐纳。

毫无预警的——突然间一条手臂横在他的气管上，一具身体压在他身上。哈利喘不过气，举起双手挥向不知名的袭击者，在硬邦邦的床垫上摸索，他的空气被切断了。不管是谁，那人近得头发都蹭在他的脸颊上，呼吸灼热地洒在他的耳际，他闻到一股黑暗而辛辣的气味。

“别挣扎了。”那个声音低声说，哈利认出了那标准得古怪的发音。目前为止，在这里他所知道只有一个人不像其他孤儿一样说着伦敦腔。

里德尔。

一想到那口白色利齿在离他喉咙很近的位置，哈利乖乖听话。他停止动弹，在心里数到十。他能听见自己自己的喘息声，因为还想奋力吸口空气，能看到视野里出现原本绝对不应该在那儿的白点。

“好孩子。”里德尔轻柔地说。压在他身上的力量慢慢减轻，甜美的解脱感洗涤全身，凉爽的氧气终于再一次流入他的胸腔。

黑影笑了，他骨节突出的膝盖和嶙峋的手肘依然钉在哈利身体上，这很痛，他好像是某类从床底下爬出来的怪物一样俯在他身上。

里德尔自在地趴在他上面，仿佛哈利是一件舒适的家具，而哈利忍不住颤抖，对方沉甸甸的身躯散发着暖意，侵入他的膝盖。但他不知道该怎么办——他太茫然了，想询问里德尔到底他妈的在发什么疯，却当然做不到。

哈利在这死寂的房间里听到一声咔哒声，四周安静得过分（其他男孩们的呼吸消失了，哈利知道他们都醒过来，都竖着耳朵听）。

里德尔惊讶地哼了一声。“哦，原来是个挂坠盒。”

哈利心跳骤停。他猛得把手从里德尔膝盖压住的地方抽出，手指在颈部疯狂摸索，寻找那条总是缠在脖子上的细细的金属链。什么也没有——他都不需要去看里德尔手里闪烁的银光，就知道这个男孩已经设法把它从哈利的脖子上取下来了。

他想尖叫，可他决定用力坐起来，把里德尔推下去，一把抓住被偷走的挂坠盒。他试图把他掀开，但里德尔的双膝使劲保持住了平衡。正如人们一而再再而三对哈利说的那样，相对自己的年龄来说他也太娇小了。而尽管里德尔只比他大两岁，可他体型更大，也更强壮——虽然他四肢纤细，还是骨瘦如柴的孤儿。当哈利的手绝望地挥动，想夺回里德尔举在他头上的那块小金属，里德尔忍不住大笑起来，只是轻松地把哈利推回床上。

他好像没有用上特别大的力气，但哈利还是摔得很惨，有一瞬间肺里的呼吸似乎都被挤出去了。一丝痛苦的声音从他嘴里溢出，而里德尔不慌不忙地抬起膝盖，顶进哈利的喉咙。 ** _ **又一次**_** ，他被禁锢住，不过起码这次压力更小，他得以断断续续地喘气。

“别动。”里德尔漫不经心地提示，忽视哈利，转而借着透进窗户淡淡的月光仔细地观察挂坠盒里的照片。

“我想这归我了。”他做出决定，哈利心中随之爆发出纯粹的愤怒使自己都大吃一惊，那是因为他意识到：里德尔的话并不是出自真心实意。实际上，他觉得里德尔其实根本不感兴趣，不管是对他本人，还是对他的挂坠盒。

他这么做只是因为他 ** _ **无聊**_** 。

哈利受够了：他抓住对方拿着项链的手，一口咬下去， ** _ **狠狠地**_** 。他感到自己的牙齿扎透皮肤，血液微咸的味道在舌头上扩散。里德尔咒骂着，立即改变身体重心，他的膝盖压下去，直到哈利被迫松开嘴；他另一只手绕过他的肩膀，握住哈利脖子根，像晃一条狗一样摇他。

“你这小畜生。”里德尔嘶声说，接着语气听起来有些惊叹，“你让我流血了。”他说，半是病态的震撼，半是裹挟致命的危险。

艾伯的警告在哈利心里一闪而过，但他丝毫感觉不到后悔之意。他只是咧开嘴笑，牙齿鲜红，胜利地把挂坠盒攥在拳头里。

不出所料，在此之后哈利的睡得很糟。他一会睡着一会惊醒，在彻底清醒前还不小心打了个盹，手里紧攥着挂坠盒，他以为里德尔就站在面前，准备撕开他的喉咙。

他被蓝色的晨光唤醒，感到头晕与疲惫，嘴里还有一股怪味。当他们起床打开冰冷刺骨的水龙头洗漱——这被称为男孩子们的沐浴，所有的男孩都盯着他看，包括里德尔。哈利跟在人群后从镜子里看到自己的模样才明白过来：他的嘴唇上染着血迹干涸后棕色的血块。

即使艾伯也不敢看他的眼睛，好像特别害怕与他交流。但当他们走回宿舍，他仁慈地截住哈利，一面偷偷摸摸地四下观察，然后小声急促地责备道。

“你脑子里头在 ** _ **想**_** 什么，哈利？为什么你就不能把东西给他呢？”他看起来心烦意乱，晃着脑袋，而哈利给了他一个充满信息量的怒视。

“不管它再怎么重要——你不知道你会招致什么后果。他很不对劲，哈利。我们认为——好吧，是我们知道——他杀死了比尔的兔子，然后把尸体妥妥帖帖地藏到他枕头底下。”

但在早餐时刻，又稀又咸的粥地沿着他的喉管黏糊糊地滑下去——让他有点反胃——里德尔看上去不像是在生气。他若有所思地盯着哈利看，一边舀了一勺蜂蜜浇在食物上，那金黄色的甜浆微微泛光，四下流淌，在他的碗底积起粘稠的一汪。哈利怒目而视，有点快慰地注意到对方的手臂上围了一块布。

哈利决定置之不理。他的生活已经很糟糕了，并不觉得里德尔还能把它搅得更混乱。这很不健康，哈利思忖，可他几乎是 ** _ **渴望**_** 得到更深的伤害。

罗恩摇摇头，哈利不知道他是出于厌恶还是恐惧，甚至赫敏看着他时表情也很严肃。

兴许是命运漂亮地给予他一个颇具讽刺意味的转折，哈利被派去铲雪，这意味着他得清出一条从前门到孤儿院大门的路。他和里德尔的争执野火燎原一般流传开来，其结果便是没人愿意同他讲话（或者对他讲话），他也因而不能找其他人借件毛衣穿，或者是其他能抵御严冬的衣服。

所以他现在站在天寒地冻的雪地里，耳尖被冻得火辣辣的，与他一起进行这个任务的还有两个十五岁少年，正嘟囔着喊他搭把手。他们达成一套劳动流程：那两个少年负责大部分的铲雪任务，而哈利跟在后头，将挖出来的雪沟周围拍打严实，避免塌陷。在这种情况下，三人取得巨大进展，少年们似乎忘记了哈利的存在——跟在后面的一小团颤抖的影子，嘴唇乌青。真是奇怪——他冷得那么厉害，虽然还能看见自己青白的手指僵硬地握着铲子柄，却什么也感觉不到。他能做的只有咬紧牙关，继续拍打。

他就是这样听到了那两人杀死里德尔的计划。

哈利的脑子里充斥着自我惩罚的絮絮叨念（他知道这很蠢），但他还是跟着他们，闭紧嘴唇不让牙齿打颤的咯咯声暴露自己。当他们完成任务，那两个少年绕着大楼转了一圈，往里德尔正在干的显然相当轻松的“厨房打杂”的活儿的地方去了，在那里，他负则给厨师帮忙洗碗，以及搬运他们用来做饭的大锅和平底锅。哈利假装拖着脚步走进去，实际上却在大门阴影处等了一会，然后溜了出去，循着那两对留在灰色雪泥里深深的脚印前行。

即使那两个人讨论的声音并不大，他们的计划也相当一目了然——他们依旧紧抓着沉重的金属铲子，脸上带着一种施虐般的、骇人的愉悦，他们绕过有缺口的墙，来到厨房后门。

他能肯定这种行为不乏正义。据他所知，自打到了孤儿院，里德尔一直在恐吓孤儿们：宠物死亡、食物被神秘地下毒、消失不见的物品。明显所有人都认为里德尔和“约翰尼”的逃跑有关（或者读作谋杀），尽管哈利并没有感到特别生气，正是出于这个原因他才得到了一张床。

那两个男孩在一大片灌木丛结了冰霜的嶙峋枝丫后坐下，窃窃私语，树丛让他们的对话变得模糊不清。这没关系——他们所在的位置极为偏僻，没有人愿意在冰天雪地里外出探险。哈利感到一阵不安，他们都是大孩子，对孤儿来说体格强壮得出奇，他们在孤儿院待的最后一年过得相当滋润，等年满十六岁就会被扫地出门。两人都有蓬松凌乱的黑发，穿着厚厚的羊毛衫，肩膀显得更宽了。

他们看起来很邪恶。

过不了多久，里德尔出现了。他两只手拿着一口钝重的锅，上臂肌肉耸动，正走出门来到窄小的后院。哈利被神奇地取悦了，虽然里德尔看起来像个王子，他还是免不了和其他人一样干活的命运，尽管他的任务是最轻松的。

里德尔用力一举，试图把锅略微倾斜，沸水细细的水流不断从中倒出。水一落到地上，立刻把雪融化了，伴随一丝浮起的白气，里德尔全神贯注，不让自己的脚被热水烫到，也因如此，他错过了突然冒出来的袭击者的动作。

哈利听到一记沉闷的重击，那两个年长的男孩狠狠地把雪铲挥向里德尔的背。里德尔闷哼一声，倒在地上一动不动，起不来了。锅掉下来，还剩余一点水在里头，咣当一响砸在地上。它周围的雪立刻改变了状态，一块湿漉漉的棕色土地露出来，变成渐渐扩大的黑色水坑。

那两个少年交换了一个兴奋的眼神，满脸期待，其中一个把铲子高举过头，好像就要落在里德尔那没有动静的、漂亮的脸上。

哈利忍不住了。

如果他能说话，他肯定会发出一声战斗般的呐喊，饱含困惑的沮丧——坦白而言，他都不知道自己为什么要这么做——但哈利冲上前，抡起自己的铲子，借着自己创造出来的动力给了这个男孩后脑勺一记重击。

一听到嘎吱声，他就意识到自己做了件可怕的事情。那男孩的腿像断了线的木偶一样折起来，无声地倒下去，四肢不自然地扭曲。哈利后退几步，铲子从他手里滑落，脏兮兮的雪地里开始绽出鲜艳的红点。

他无法移开视线，即使另一个男孩看到哈利简单粗暴地除掉自己的朋友，爆发出狂怒的嘶吼，他也没能做出反应。客观地说，他知道自己可能要死了——铲子的头在空中呼啸地劈向他，可出于某些原因，他并没有躲开的动力，只是盯着那摊出自他手的深红色。他甚至都感觉不到冷了。

当里德尔敏捷地扭转身体，用力一脚踢在那个男孩腿弯上，这完全出乎他的预料，也因此得以从这股情绪里脱身。男孩叫了一声，摔倒了，里德尔就地一滚躲开去，然后跳起来站直，因为扯到背上的肌肉而打了个激灵。很快——难以置信的快——里德尔拾起掉在地上的武器，对着男孩的头部猛劈下来。

很显然，他躺在地上不动了。

哈利只能目瞪口呆地看着里德尔蹲下身，镇静地把那具尸体摆成奇怪的姿势，然后掰开男孩的手指，把雪铲的把柄塞进去。当两具尸体都被处理成他满意的样子，里德尔直起身，掸去掌心的雪，对哈利绽放出一个最为美丽甜蜜的微笑。

他一面柔声细语，一面大步走来，双手落在哈利的胳膊上。他上下摩擦它们，眼睛里闪烁着某种奇异的神色，两颊绯红。哈利感到恐惧开始聚积成一个硬硬的肿块，堵在胃里。

“看看你，你快冻僵了。小可怜——得让你暖和起来才行。”他亲昵地说，把一只颤抖的哈利带回屋里。走的路上他捡起那口空锅，用一只手晃着它。

第一次，哈利十分庆幸自己不能说话。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利任由自己被拉进厨房，远远地听着里德尔轻声哼唱。那个男孩时不时对他投来愉快的目光，他轻轻地合上门，又把那口锅放回橱柜上。

厨子不见踪影，里德尔把哈利往水龙头那里带，看起来非常轻松自在。他拧开把手，一股冰凉的水喷出来，哈利缩瑟着，他的手被毫不客气地拉到水流之下。落在水池上的水起初呈现红色，直到双手再次干净。

“你知道，我从来没有想过你会这么有趣。”里德尔若有所思地说，递给他一条粗糙的灰色洗碗巾。厨房的温暖解冻了他冻僵的思维，他的大脑重新开始工作。刚才发生过的现实击中了他，膝盖开始发抖。

里德尔注意到哈利的双眼越来越湿，嘴角往下撇成可怕的弧度，他立刻摆出沮丧的神色。

“别，哈利。你刚才做得很完美。”

他把哈利领到一条短木凳上，脱下自己的毛衣，递给哈利。哈利机械地接过，而后套在身上。它很暖和，带着一股出人意料的好闻味道。他扫了一眼里德尔，能看见对方的衬衫后背沾着一块棕红色的污迹，破坏了那宽阔的肩膀到窄窄的腰部之间的流畅感。

里德尔注意到他的视线，明媚地笑了：“别担心我——我很好。”这个笑容转瞬即逝。

“那些白痴不知道他们拿着铲子是有什么用，终于摆脱他们了。”他啐了一口，突然抬起头。

他把脑袋歪到一侧，像是一只猫，表情渐渐变为平静。哈利不知道原因——他什么也听不到。耳朵里只有自己的心跳声如擂鼓，变为一串不规则的断音。

哈利意识到他无法停止喘气，就好像无论吞下多少温凉的空气，他的大脑和肺都在叫嚣着不满足。里德尔黑色的眉毛皱起来，蹲下身与哈利平视。

他眼睛里的关切有那么点吓人——深蓝色的眸子凝视着他，警觉地上下打量，估计他的情况。

“呼吸，小家伙。和我一起呼吸。你得平静下来，否则会被他们发现，来吧——听着我的呼吸。”他温柔地耳语，宽大的手掌捧起哈利的脸颊，用拇指抹去哈利睫毛上的湿迹。肌肤相接的范围越来越大，里德尔小心地举起哈利的一只手贴在自己胸口。哈利感到它的起伏和掌心下的暖意。里德尔的呼吸要慢得多，他试图模仿他的节奏。

他刚控制住，里德尔就飞快地直起身，走到前面，抓起一把小刀和一篮土豆，把其中一只塞进哈利手里，给了他一个歉意的微笑。

紧接着，一位身材高大、主妇打扮的女人匆匆走进门来，脏兮兮的围裙被浑圆的肚子撑开。她要么就是怀有身孕，要么就是非常胖，当她看见哈利时，圆嘟嘟的嘴唇恼火地撅起。

“汤姆。”她责备道，把那只似乎是装满洋葱的脏袋子放下，“这是谁？”

里德尔神情的转变是相当惊人的。他身体的线条变了，一下子塌下来，从蓬乱的棕黑色发隙间向上看去，他的模样和先前天差地别：傲慢的神气和敏锐的眼神都消失不见。看起来就是一位腼腆的十三岁小孩。

“他是新来的，那个哑巴。”里德尔轻柔地说，飞快地瞥了一眼哈利。即使动作表现得很懊恼，但他的眼睛在大笑。“他迷路了，我在他和格拉布斯兄弟打架的时候找到了他。我想他被吓坏了——他们打得很凶。”

那厨子瞧见哈利苍白的小脸和湿漉漉的眼睛，脸色柔和下来。“可怜的小东西。”她同情地啧啧说，“那些男孩子一旦下定决心，就能变得无比恶毒。总是在吵，还打个不停。”

她用一只脏兮兮的手背擦去眉毛上凝结的汗珠。厨房很温暖，特别是从寒冷的外头进来，温差更加明显。哈利自己的脖子都沁出汗水。

“我想他或许能在这里给我帮忙，我看他没有任何朋友。”里德尔谨慎地说，对他的方向点点头。哈利茫然地看着他，困惑不解，然后意识到他想要支持。

哈利拿起小刀开始给土豆削皮，试图用眼神“恳求”。这种重复性的手工劳动让他想起自己的家——他总是偷偷溜到楼下去帮忙做饭。厨子精明的眼睛了然地落在他削出来一圈螺旋状的薄薄的土豆皮上，然后她思索片刻。

看到她叹息着点头，汤姆的脸庞亮起来。

“下不为例，懂吗？这份活可不需要两个人，汤姆。我不能让你随意地把男孩子带到这里，要是被乌姆里奇女士发现，想想她会怎么做吧，嗯？”

汤姆张开嘴，但厨子短促地笑了一声。“我知道她常常对你网开一面，但她可没有那么 ** _ **温柔**_** 。”

厨师在厨房里走来走去，做着各种烹饪准备，汤姆不停地扭动，坐立不安。哈利心不在焉地削了好几分钟土豆才意识到，对方的动作是为了不让自己的后背朝向厨师，避免她看见背上的血迹。

很聪明，但他不应该把毛衣给哈利穿。

他想还回去，可毛衣真的......太暖和了。这么久以来，这是他第一次感到温暖，他满足地活动手指和脚趾。厨房小小的窗户被屋子里的温度弄得湿漉漉的起了雾。和孤儿院其余地方一样，这里的木质地板布满刮痕，凹陷不平，墙壁是脏脏的橘色——哈利想这原本应该是白色的吧。麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，考虑到这个厨房是为约莫一百个孤儿提供伙食呢。

哈利停下左顾右盼，把注意力放到手中的削皮任务上。他的脑内形成一种节奏，完全投入到这份活儿里。在此过程中，他克服了自己的情感波动，削土豆给了他更多的余地和底气，从而把 ** _ **骨头嘎吱的响声**_** 深深掩埋，同尖叫与烈火的记忆一起锁住，不见天日。

哈利决定接受这些。毕竟那两人是打算杀了里德尔，况且说实话，只不过是多了一个人死在他手上罢了，这又算得了什么呢？

令人惊讶的是，人们直到午餐结束后才找到尸体。哈利才刚洗完最后一只豁了边的盘子，回到厨房去，这时厨子同两个陌生的女孩跑进来。里德尔不见了——哈利不知道他在哪里——这倒方便了他，因为那个女人径直跑到他跟前，低头望来，双手缓缓抬起拢在嘴唇上。

“这不是你的错。”她颤抖地轻声说，其中一个女孩（看起来七岁）突然响亮地哭起来，“格拉布斯兄弟遭遇了不幸，你再也不会见到他们了。”哈利心一沉，但他记得自己新下的决心，努力把这种感觉从脑海里清空。

尽管厨子没有多说什么，但谣言毫无意外地在晚饭时传开。他又一次坐在罗恩和赫敏旁边，可他们显然不想让他听到他们的窃窃私语。这可能与他现在穿着的蓝色厚毛衣有关，又也许是对他早前同里德尔发生的争执而心存芥蒂。真是个美妙的讽刺，哈利觉得有点有趣，无论是同里德尔作对，还是得到对方体贴的关照，这两种情况引起的反应却是毫无差别。

不管怎样，哈利都无所谓——反正他在对话里也起不了什么作用。他坐在硬邦邦的木头长凳上，吃着不太新鲜的面包和一大块奶酪，低着头却竖起耳朵。

“......你在开玩笑嘛？那肯定是里德尔做的——除了他还有谁？”

“可是 ** _ **我**_** 听说是他们自己干的。”

“别傻了，赫敏。他们是脾气暴躁，这是肯定的，但他们还没有蠢到互相残杀的地步。再说了，为什么两个人都死了呢？总不可能在同一时间里击中对方吧！”

“费尔奇说其中一个好像是冻死的，另一个是被敲死的。毕竟他们都在外头待了很久......”

“没错，我从二楼窗户里看到——他们的身体僵硬得很奇怪，血都结成冰，和雪泥混在一起。”

当几个孩子愉快地做出呕吐的声音，哈利强烈感觉到自己胃里消化到一半的面包快吐出来了。那些文字唤起了可怕的情景，哈利停止进食，深吸一口气，试图平复这被激起的恶心感。

艾伯插嘴道：“我赌是里德尔，犯得着问吗。”他果断地点点头。

“或者是他。”罗恩说，半是开玩笑，接着陷入沉默。哈利很肯定罗恩说的是他，便等着谁来回答......但出于不知名的原因，他们都缄默不语。

他快速抬头看了一眼。

罗恩脸上血色尽失，看上去活像吞了一把玻璃，两只眼睛鼓了起来。哈利很茫然——有一秒他以为是 ** _ **自己**_** 引起了对方的注目，因为突然之间周围的所有人都十分刻意地避开视线。

接着，一只大手落在他肩膀上，拇指在他肩颈交界处微微打圈。哈利一跃而起，扭动身体去看是谁。但这没什么意义——答案再明显不过了。

“哈利。”里德尔的嘴唇咂摸着这个词，使其变成一句轻柔的絮语，却足够危险，桌子旁其他人听闻都僵住了，如坠冰窖。里德尔假笑着说了声“跟我来”，语气绝无讨价还价的余地。他的目光里有种奇异的冷硬，哈利立刻感到嘴巴发干。

要是他能说话，就会强烈抗议被当成狗一样对待。相反，他给了里德尔一个尖锐的眼神，决定先听从他的意思。里德尔似乎正处于古怪的嗜血状态，满脸怒意。其他人也看在眼里，因而忽然无人敢把头从食物里抬起。

他一边承受这种可怕的注视，一便跟着里德尔来到他桌子尽头的王座上。那里摆着一整根面包，一小块火腿以及一块优质奶酪。哈利不知道里德尔究竟是用了什么手段搞到这些的，他能看到年长的男孩们从远处的位置投来嫉妒的目光，心里一阵不安。

他做了什么吗？这些孩子很显然害怕里德尔，但哈利还是个未知数。更糟糕的是，他是一个不能说话的小小的未知数，所以若有事发生，也不可能告诉里德尔。

再一次的，这股不安消失了，哈利想起来 ** _ **他其实什么也不在乎**_** 。

他在里德尔旁边的位置坐下，对方对他露齿而笑，把盘子推向他。哈利饿极了——这几天他的肚子一直在咕咕叫——往嘴里塞了一块火腿。它又咸又美味，和大多数日子里喝到的汤与粥比起来有滋有味。

它尝起来有点像——

他们称他为里德尔的影子。有时候，如果他们态度特别恶劣，就叫哈利是魔鬼的小弟弟，或者干脆就是他的宠物，在哈利看来，就这就特别离谱，有点被冒犯到。他感到些许恼火的是，没人再用他的名字叫他。他几乎能看出原因——他和里德尔长得有点相似，都是苍白、瘦削，黑头发，还有一双凹陷的眼睛。

里德尔立刻对他投诸以明显的喜爱之意。事实上，“喜爱”这个词还不算贴切：哈利过了好久才明白，自从雪地里的那天里德尔洗去他手上的血迹，哈利就是 ** _ **他的**_** 了。他发现自己陷入了一个颇为有趣的境地，但似乎感觉还不错。他跟着里德尔走来走去，在对方做坏事时候冷冰冰地扬起眉毛，对那些试图伤害他的人呲牙怒吼（虽然一开始这种家伙有很多，但他们很快得到教训）。作为回报，里德尔照顾他。哈利得到更多更好的食物，有选择劳动的机会。他可以把破旧的教科书从放学后锁上的教室里拿出来读，那次 ** _ **事件发生**_** 后的晚上他回到宿舍，看到自己床被推到房间尾部同里德尔的紧紧挨在一起，还有放着两个枕头的平整的袋子，以及一条更为厚实的毯子（哈利意识到这就是 ** _ **今后的生活**_** 了）。

哈利还没想明白里德尔为什么变成现在这个样子，也不太可能直接去问。他试着对年长男孩们之间流传的谣言和闲言碎语保持留意，比如他的父母怎么了，但似乎谁也没有掌握更多的信息。这完全还是个谜，所以哈利决心密切关注所有他能听到的、可能成为线索的事。

现在唯一的问题是没有人会冒险当着他的面讲这些。哈利很能感同身受，他真的能，就连他也不信任里德尔。这个男孩的笑容如此甜美，总之轻拍他的头，哄着他安抚他，抚摸他的手臂、肩膀，但是——

但也有些时候，当哈利动作不够快，他也会露出一模一样的微笑来，手指顺着哈利手臂的骨头向下摸到手腕处最纤细脆弱的地方，然后五指紧紧合拢，变作惩罚性的镣铐，而里德尔会歪歪脑袋，带着满意的神色看着哈利被他拽得趔趔趄趄，被麻木的双脚绊倒。

有些夜晚他在这种紧握中醒来，救命稻草一样抓住不放，使他得以从那橘红色的滚烫炼狱的记忆里浮出。隔天会留下淤青，但他毫不在意，他喜欢摁压那些指印，疼痛感能提醒他，那只是梦而已。里德尔从来只字未提，而哈利不知道他在漆黑的夜里露出什么样的表情，但他能想象对方紧紧盯着他，直到哈利精疲力竭、噙着泪水的眼睛再一次闭上，沉入温暖而无梦的睡眠里。

几个月后，事情发生了一点变化。

这时候，哈利已经习惯了孤儿院的生活。这倒没有他想的那么糟——从某种意义上开说，孤儿院确实是个既阴沉又不愉快的地方，然而孩子们很自由（无论是好还是坏）。他依然跟在里德尔后面闲逛，虽然对这个男孩仍心怀戒备，但他和对方慢慢地进入到某种接近熟络的放松状态。

不幸的是，他发现的愈多，好奇心就越旺盛。

所有人都害怕里德尔。他年仅十三岁，这是哈利不愿承认的，这个十三岁的男孩精确地知道对每个人该展现什么样的态度。他在迷人又腼腆的小男孩、面无表情且阴冷的未知人格和面露讥讽的君王之间流畅地切换，哈利带着某种敬畏的心情看着他表演。

里德尔总能得到他想要的。哈利是做不到隐藏自己的情绪和念头，而里德尔对这门技艺手到擒来，但他慢慢意识到里德尔在有些近乎不必要的时候似乎也会泄露自己的真实反应。有一天他恍然大悟，把所有的线索屡清楚，便无法控制自己发出一声惊叹意味的哼笑：里德尔在炫耀。

有那么一次，哈利觉得自己看到对方的面具滑落下来，尽管他记不太清楚。

春天来了，太阳罕见的明媚，给整个灰蒙蒙的伦敦洒遍暖意，设法通过半心半意的照耀让这个城市显得不那么贫瘠。哈利躺在孤儿院大门三条马路外的泥土上，在明亮的天光下闭上眼。他的大脑天旋地转，嘴里一股他想象中的燃料味道——酸涩灼热。他向后仰着头，努力不让自己吐出来，决定从手里抓着的深绿色瓶子里再灌一口。几滴液体落在他的舌头上，哈利贪婪地吞下去。喝水的念头是如此诱人，但他真的不觉得自己还有动弹的力气。

这天早晨的记忆袭上心头，乌姆里奇嘲笑他是令人憎恶的怪物，哈利咬紧牙关，怒火中烧，这可怕的液体让他的四肢都陷入痛苦疲乏中。她说了什么来着？

“ ** _ **你对你的父母造了孽，这是上帝对你的惩罚，令人憎恶的小怪胎**_** 。”哈利去她办公室里偷档案后，她啐了他一口。

她当然没有证据，但还是把他捉来鞭打。哈利倒不在意挨鞭子，可她所说的话却在他的脑海里反复回荡。

 ** _ **令人憎恶**_** 。

他不是没有试过，此刻他已经尖叫到面部发紫，却什么声音也没有发出来，徒余失望，连空气都在他身边奚落地吹口哨。所以他才去偷自己的档案，去看医生给米妮嬷嬷写的报告书，眼睛疯狂地扫视那几乎难以辨认的潦草的蓝笔字迹。他的声带没有任何生理上的问题，只是由精神创伤所造成的“心理缺陷”。

而被迫站在那里，听这一团令人作呕的人形生物说他是不正常的，错误的，满身罪孽的......挫败感汹涌而上，好像蜷缩在每根手指里，名为愤怒的激烈情绪在他身体里嗡鸣震颤，全身紧绷，直到他就这么——崩溃了。哈利从孤儿院大门溜出去，满腹怒火，漫无目的地走着直到他看到一个老人失去意识倒在街上。强烈的冲动不知为何涌上心头，这或许能救好他的念头深深埋在他无力的狂怒之中，他没有思考，而是任由背后与手掌心淤伤的钝痛驱使他鬼鬼祟祟地走向那个老人，从对方手里偷走了酒瓶。那个人可能疾病缠身，看起来也很可能如此，可哈利发现自己站在一条小巷里，把所有刺鼻的液体灌进他那愚蠢、出了毛病的喉咙里。

哈利吞咽着，嘴唇肿胀，试图从晕眩中呼吸。他得吐干净，紧闭着眼，身体抽搐。他是睡着了，还是昏过去了？他不知道，但电光火石间所有的恶心感翻了倍，他试图把脑袋偏往一侧，然后胃里的东西都翻腾上来。

他听到液体溅落在鹅卵石上，模糊地察觉到自己不能呼吸，他的身体试图把酒精都排干净。他呻吟，按紧胃部，感到泪水从眼角悄悄淌落。嘴里满是胆汁的酸味，他又虚弱地吐了好几口唾沫。他要死了吗？也许他对酒精过敏却从来不知道？背后的砖墙又冷又不舒服，但他所能做的只有无力地靠在上面，眼前又开始晃动，他觉得自己马上就会滑入永不醒来的黑甜梦乡中去了。

“小家伙。”

这句话慢慢地滤进耳廓，但他认出了那个声音，这足以让他勇敢地眨眼。那个身影慢腾腾地进入视野，边缘仍模糊不清，颜色朦胧地糊成一团。

里德尔的脸流畅地出现在视线里，如果哈利还有力气，他一定会畏缩的，那个年长的男孩看起来怒不可遏，眉头拧成结，眼睛因怒火而又暗又沉。

“你干了什么？”他罩在哈利身上低声说。一只冰冷的手猛得伸过来捏紧他的下巴，里德尔把他的脸转来转去地检查。哈利觉得自己应该看起来糟透了，但他提不起兴趣。

 ** _ **没有**_** ，他试图说话，却没有声音发出。

里德尔没理他，而是四下扫视，直到发现那个酒瓶。他越过哈利去捡瓶子，哈利眼中全是他的肩膀，黑色的织物模糊了视野。里德尔转身，把瓶子拿到路灯投下的亮光下看清上面的标签。

“哈利。”他慢慢地说，声音满是令人恐惧的平静，“你为什么喝 ** **威士忌**** ？”

哈利翻翻眼睛。一切感觉都很柔和，阳光，身体，还有里德尔按在他脖子上宽大的手掌，他感觉自己像是在做梦。

在他脖子上的力道微微加重，他酸痛的气管更疼了。“多少？”

哈利只是以微笑作答，眯起眼睛。既然他已经吐过，里德尔也在这里，生活看起来美好了不少。

“你到底，喝了多少？”里德尔咬牙切齿，一面往小巷深处瞧。那些影子变长了，和墙壁融为一体，夜幕降临，哈利意识到自己一定在这里待了很久。

哈利朝酒瓶的手伸出一半。

里德尔咒骂一句，突然整个世界开始移动，他把手伸到哈利腋下，把人抄起来站直。哈利步履摇晃，肩膀撞到砖墙上，后背的伤口让他忍不出泄出一声小小的痛呼。

里德尔的手立刻扶上来稳住他，半秒都没犹豫就去拉开哈利的衬衫，一言不发，将他身上的红痕收入眼底。里德尔的沉默比他讥笑的言论更为恐怖，哈利在最近几个月里勉强知道了这点。

他愤怒地挣开冰冷的触碰，用笨拙的手指把上衣推下来。里德尔还是一语未发，凝视着他衬衫下伤痕淤块的位置，慢慢攥紧拳头，而哈利叹了口气，闭上眼。

 ** _ **我想回家**_** ，他想，身体摇摇晃晃，努力想保持平稳。这很滑稽，哈利忍不住，便不假思索地笑起来，身体朝里德尔靠过去，他欢快地笑了一下。

接着里德尔长长的手臂环住他，哈利把脸埋进对方脖颈柔软的皮肤，用脸颊蹭着那片温暖。闻起来很熟悉，又辛辣又甜美，他快乐地吸进鼻子，听到里德尔喃喃说了什么，然后他们开始走动。在里德尔的帮助下，他跌跌撞撞地走过一段短短的距离回到主干街道。无论他们有没有引起旁人侧目，哈利统统不放在心上，他沉浸在那好闻的气味里了。

他们是怎么成功回去的，哈利记不起来，但爬上楼梯回到男生寝室后，他精疲力竭，腿脚发软，胸口疼痛。

“出去。”里德尔凶狠地对其他男孩说，那两个小孩子本来坐在床上，闻言忙不迭地离开，厌恶地看了他一眼。哈利本会感到羞愧，可他一看到床，就把这些愧意忘了精光，呻吟着直直朝床铺走去，瘫在上面缩成一团。高处的小窗给房间染上橘色微光，外头街道的声音同摇篮曲一样安抚着他。

他没意识到自己睡着了，直到身上突然多出一个重物，把他固定住。哈利挣扎，动作笨拙僵硬，困惑地喘气。

“就让它发生。”里德尔在他耳边阴暗地说，膝盖顶进他紧紧抱住自己身体的手臂......但即使处于半梦半醉的状态，他也知道遵从不会给他带来好处。

特别是当里德尔眼底露出这种神色，从他的角度望去，枕头挡住了那个男孩半个身体，但对方微笑的弧度简直毛骨悚然。

哈利的身体绷紧，想条出水鱼儿一样挣扎扭动，他动不了，里德尔按得太紧了，而他已经没有力气。

“放松。”年长的男孩奚落道，接着哈利的肩膀感到一条锐痛划过。

感觉就像是被咬了一口，但里德尔的嘴巴离他很远，哈利没有阻止自己发出吃痛的喊叫——它已经自发撕开嘴跑了出来。

他抽泣，震惊在他胃里钻了一个洞。 ** _ **他在做什么**_** ？哈利攥紧了床单，太害怕以致于不能坐起来挣脱里德尔，这时他的皮肤又增添一条新豁口，热热的、迷茫的眼泪夺眶而出，模糊了他的视线。哈利把脸埋进枕头，捂住自己的尖叫，等待里德尔结束这随他编造的惩罚。

当这份重量消失，哈利脸朝下，疲倦的抽噎消失在枕头里，哭泣耗尽他所有的力气。他以为结束了，但接着一泼湿漉漉的东西洒下来，灼痛黏在他的背上，哈利无声地尖叫。

里德尔柔声哄他，手指穿过他的头发抚弄，哈利不住颤抖。“你做得很棒。”他轻声说，在哈利惊恐之中把嘴唇附在伤口上。哈利感受一条舌头，而那股奇异的恶心感又卷土重来。“没事，你现在没事了。”

哈利感到彻底的精疲力尽，肌肉仿佛都变成果冻，眼皮像砂纸一样沉重。他恨死自己了，但里德尔的手掌太过舒适，它们来回摩挲着他的后背，划过鞭打留下的伤痕，温柔地绕过肩膀，按摩他的脖颈。他感到自己更放松，世界褪去了。他大概睡着了，对方的声音落向他，意识从疼痛里拉离陷入梦里，但他想着里德尔的回答——那么温柔，充满哄诱，哈利不知道这是不是自己臆想出来的。

“这是个提醒，小家伙。”里德尔或许这么说道，“你没有伤害自己的权力。”

哈利花了一天时间准备复仇。第二天，他立马独自跑到镜子前，凝视着里德尔的杰作。“ ** _ **TR**_** ”两个字母刻在他苍白的肩膀上，棱角分明却整洁清晰得不可思议，考虑到哈利大多数时候都在剧烈挣扎。他张开嘴，讥笑一声，一边如此感叹一边检查这块伤痕累累的皮肤。

里德尔 ** _ **标记**_** 了他，像一副血淋淋的画。字母呈现暗红色，创口感染而微微肿胀，接下来一整个礼拜这股抽痛肯定都挥之不去了。也许这正是他想要的，哈利想到，永远提醒他受到的惩罚。无论多少次他把衬衣丢进水池里，用灰色肥皂硬块大力擦洗，上衣肩膀处棕色的污渍就是纹丝不动。

他让自己的愤怒不断积累，直到它变成一团劈啪作响的酸球疼痛地堵在胸口。他任由怒火将他充满，将所有顾虑燃烧殆尽，然后从床底拿出小折刀——他知道里德尔藏刀的位置，把它滑进睡衣袖口，给了里德尔一个闷闷不乐的、无声的晚安。

他让自己的怒火越燃越旺，使自己保持清醒与警觉，即使里德尔的呼吸平稳下来，他的脸看起来又像是个十三岁的孩子了，哈利也没有放松。他咬着舌头，刻下第一刀，随着“H”字母的笔画往下拉，还没来得及割完，就涌出许多鲜血。里德尔立刻就惊醒过来，他不停扭动，所以H中间的水平线是在哈利毫不费力的情况下完成的——一道斜向上的划痕。

年长的男孩痛得发出嘶嘶的声音，手指嵌进哈利的手腕，力气那么大，他几乎握不住刀子。哈利咬紧牙关怒吼，眼睛在黑暗中闪烁。他要么现在一次性做完，要么等里德尔再次睡着，也许是明天晚上，也许是后天。但他会 ** _ **完成**_** 的。

他脸上的决绝一定很明显，里德尔放松下来，躺在床上，伸出脖子给哈利继续的空间。男孩轻柔安静的呼吸声在继续，血液如平静的潮水沁入床单，一道粘稠的红色顺着他洁白的后背流淌。月光下，哈利刻下的印记看起来像是黑色，他忍不住去想是不是划得太深了，那一闪而过的白色到底是骨头，还仅仅是月光的反射。

他的停顿一定过长了，因为里德尔转过脸看着哈利。

“那就完成它。”他慢慢地说，眼中充满挑战。

哈利笑了，决定把那只囚禁在他胸口中血淋淋的野兽释放出来。刀刺了进去。


	4. Chapter 4

若要说起“转折点”这个词，哈利的思绪总会回到同一天。

那天起始于一个平凡无奇的早晨，没什么特别的，只不过是英国刚宣布开战后平平淡淡的一天。哈利十五岁，依然是在等待生长期莅临的葱茏年华，他现在还太小，不能加入到汤姆开拓孤儿院外的事业中去。他们仍然住在沃尔夫孤儿院，房间已经比之前那套大得多。几个月前汤姆年满十七，只凭借他对乌姆里奇那一番令人咂舌的甜言蜜语（或者说是威胁，因为现在当汤姆哄诱她时哈利常在她眼里看到一丝怯光），他才没有被强行赶出去。

哈利不知道对方每天在外具体鼓捣些什么，但他相当肯定伦敦日益猖獗的毒品交易和这脱不了干系。汤姆在城市的阴影地带神出鬼没，好像那都是他的领地，经常指关节血迹斑斑、皮开肉绽地回来，脸上带着动物式野悍的满足。黑暗与贫穷似乎总是会找上他——或者说，是他去主动狩猎。他在犯罪事业里如鱼得水，而这些哈利都知道。毕竟他们已经在一起四年多，汤姆就好像是他身体的一部分，哈利无法想象没有他的生活。

是的。如果他必须做出选择，他的转折点就在一九三九年，七月三日。

哈利在伦敦灰蒙蒙的曙光中醒来，那混浊的光线正极力挣扎着想透过他们肮脏的小窗缝隙，却只有几缕微不可见的亮意得了逞，筋疲力竭地泄在地板上面。在他身边，汤姆睡得正香。现在还很早，大概五六点钟，在这个时候，年幼些的孩子们还没有醒来，孤儿院笼罩在诡异的寂静里。

他们的房间里已满是盛夏的暑气，窗户那点口子容不下一点微风穿过。他湿哒哒的后背黏在粗糙的床单上，汤姆的腿和他的缠在一块，哈利稍微换了下姿势，凝视着他。

作为一个十七岁的年轻人，汤姆无疑非常英俊。他的聪明与狡黠俘获了所有人的心——哈利不得不一路拽着他走过站街区。哈利知道这些姑娘只是在挑逗罢了，可看到她们咯咯笑着把已经足够暴露的内衣拉下来，抛着媚眼，哈利还是感觉很恼火。而汤姆享受别人的注意力，喜欢哈利的怒容，并以此为乐。

他的睫毛在眼周投下新月似的深紫色阴影，高耸的颧骨向下划出锋利的弧度，迎上他棱角分明的下巴；他睡颜安详，漂亮的深色眉毛斜斜飞入鬓角，往后是与其相称的深棕色发丝。汤姆很强壮——肌肉矫健，个子高得离谱——特别是和哈利比起来。可哈利完全不嫉妒他——汤姆是他的。哈利为他骄傲。

他用指尖轻轻地抚过对方赤裸的肩膀，惊叹那光洁的触感，他指尖所经过之处都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他克制住触碰那两个泛白的字样的冲动，这两个字母的形状显然是粗暴写就的，却依然清晰可见。

“喜欢你的作品吗？”

哈利的手僵住了，向下看去。汤姆的蓝眼睛睁开了，眼里半是好奇半是笑意。哈利点点头，坦然地看着汤姆的嘴角向上勾起。

“你的字太任性了。”汤姆打了个哈欠说，微微伸展肢体。他把手臂举过脑袋，发出咔咔的响声。哈利嗤笑一声，故意转过去一点展示自己的伤疤，汤姆的字迹也没好到哪去。

汤姆伸出手，用一根手指按着它，看着白色的拇指印消失，血液重新涌入。这番举动让哈利微微颤抖，感到有点燥热。他依然记得汤姆在那之后把他沾着血的手指塞进哈利嘴里，好让哈利尝到他的杰作。

汤姆一翻身压到哈利身上，驱散了那段记忆，在他的下巴上落下轻轻一吻。“虽然你很可爱，但我得走了。”他温柔地低声道。他们听着街道渐渐响起的喧哗，喊叫，马蹄踏过的脆响，哈利点头，伸出手把他最好的朋友拉近。

汤姆喷出一声笑，手掌贴着哈利的胸口向下滑，落在他的小腹，微微施力似乎是让哈利别动。一个奇异的念头在哈利的脑海里一晃而过——其实汤姆方才在抚摸他的内脏。哈利任由汤姆的嘴唇从脖颈移到自己的唇上，在亲吻里微笑。他们的房间好像亮堂起来，尽管他不确定这是不是由于窗外徐徐升高的太阳。

“你要乖点。”汤姆调笑他，翻身下床，“不要给太多孤儿留下创伤了，好吗？”

哈利恶劣地露齿而笑，看着对方套上紧身的裤子和衬衫。这个和他一同醒来的男孩，只要提起他的名字就足矣让整个房间陷入死寂，足矣让人们害怕得不敢直视，不管多少次想起他们都是同一个人，他也不会停止内心的感叹。

这天，汤姆看上去尤为亢奋。他的目光含着一种隐秘的期待，举止投足间细微的力量嗡鸣涌动，哈利懒懒地想这是否意味着他在盘算对某个人的谋杀。

实际情况要糟得多。他确实杀了人，但这是由于一场突击搜捕。让这件事情更为复杂的是，他杀的那个人是名 ** _ **警察**_** 。

哈利获知这个消息的时候正坐在外头，读着一本斑驳的旧书，讲的是基因改良的反乌托邦世界。一个脏兮兮的流浪儿飞奔过来，几乎要撞到他身上。这个孩子一定被详细告知了哈利的外貌，因为他棕色的眼睛一下子睁得老大，气喘吁吁地把口信连珠带炮地说出来。

这本十分珍贵的书被随意丢在地上，哈利跟着那孩子穿过孤儿院沉重的铁门跑到街上。他们躲过熙攘的人群，肾上腺素使哈利生平第一次轻易地跟上那孩子的脚步，沿着曲曲折折的暗巷飞奔。

警察局是一幢方方正正的水泥大厦，令人生畏地矗立着，赫然出现两个身着警服的高壮男人。那个小孩无视他们，而是带着哈利绕到建筑物后面，那里有道小门。他们从门里溜进去，哈利再一次径直踏上后门走廊，一直到达牢房坐在地。如果他没有如此心如悬旌，他或许就会感叹那孩子对这个城市布局那般了如指掌，而他现在甚至忘记要道谢了。

汤姆被关在一个牢房里，旁边还有一些人。暗色的血液从他的鼻子流出，咧嘴龇牙，一看到哈利，他就停止踱步，手指立刻缠上铁栏杆，指关节攥得发白。他立马开始说话，暗沉沉的眼睛瞥向昏暗的走廊，哈利站在那里绝望地把自己压在分隔他俩的铁门上。

“我不知道我还剩多少时间。”他低声飞快地说，表情严肃。他的眼睛一片漆黑，哈利从没见他这么苍白过，“我要去服刑了，宝贝。我杀了他们其中一个——现在我脑袋还没被子弹打穿的唯一原因就是他们有个罪犯人数限额。”汤姆相当明显地咽下怒火，舔掉自己嘴唇上沾着的血迹。“我要在汉普郡训练几个月，然后，按理来说，我可能要被分配到北非。”

他的目光如一柄契子凿进哈利眩晕的脑袋里，哈利摇头表示无声的拒绝。汤姆伸出手抓了一把一反常态的凌乱的头发，紧紧地凝视着哈利，好像要把他的所有都刻在自己记忆里。远处传来叮当碰撞的响声，汤姆牢房里的几个人不安地直起身，喃喃自语。

“先生，我们该走了。”那个给他带路的孩子焦急地扭动身体，对阴影处蹦出这句话。哈利不管别人有没有看到，他握住汤姆的手指，以能留下淤青的力道死死攥住。他都没有感觉到对方以相同的力道抓回来，但过了一会他就能看到那不属于自己的新月形指甲印。

去他妈的，汤姆才十七岁。

小孩担忧地拉拉他的胳膊，恳求地望向汤姆。感到世界开始分崩离析，电光火石间哈利下了一个决定，他抓起自己的挂坠盒，把它从脖子上扯下来，隔着铁栏扔给汤姆。年长的男孩小心地接住了，把它包在掌心里，仿佛那是他的生命线。他尽可能地凑近，阴暗苦涩的挫败感如潮水般从他身上倾泻。

“我会回到你身边的，小家伙，我保证。”他阴冷地、柔和地说，眼睛定定地看着哈利。

他对此毫无疑问。

尽管——或者说是因为——他的伤势，汤姆用鼻子猛吸了一口气，对那孩子点点头，目光一刻也不曾离开哈利的。于是小小的手如同一双镣铐缠住哈利的手腕，小男孩用惊人的力道把他拉走。哈利能听见人声原来越近，任由自己的脚步跟上对方跑进走廊，注视着汤姆的脸越来越小，在他离开时，对方的眼睛还饥渴地钉在哈利身上。

接着，突然间，他回到了室外，在日光下眨眼，希望自己能止住被亮光刺激而夺眶而出的泪水。

理所当然的，一年后哈利参军。

他的未成年身份实在是太明显又让人痛心了。给他做体检的光头医生坐在一张简陋的桌子后面，皱巴巴的手指合成金字塔状，沉思了好久，似乎在进行激烈的内心争斗。最终，当哈利觉得这事没戏了，准备起身离开，医生疲倦地叹口气，平板的蓝眼睛里带着一丝遗憾与同情看着他，签下表格。

哈利快步离开医院，无法克制脸上缓缓绽开胜利的笑容，他不敢相信有这么容易——前线的战况一定比报纸上说的更糟糕。他甚至都用不着回孤儿院一趟，所有的行李都装在他的背包里。此外，他等不及想逃离暴雨滂沱、雾气蒙蒙的伦敦。孤儿院里也位置紧缺，楼里人满为患，挤满了死水一般哭不出一句声的儿童。

第二天，哈利顺着挤挤挨挨的人流步入火车，火车满载着热切激动的年轻人，人人都揣着一颗为国争光的雄心。一路上哈利没有跟任何人说话，却莫名其妙地让任何试图和他搭话的人知道他是个哑巴（至少他意识到短时间内他说不了话）。哈利对此欣然接受——他来这里不是为了交朋友。

车窗外的风景化成金绿交接的油彩，三个小时的车程一眨眼时间就过去了。哈利已经很多年没有离开伦敦，没法把视线从一晃而过的朦胧远山与田野上移开。他看到远远的山下有一群蚂蚁大小的牛群，形状优雅的大枫树上枫叶红得似火，小溪潺潺，偶尔视野变黑了一下，那是房屋暗色的外墙。这里的景象和烟雾弥漫的金属机械之城伦敦比起来截然不同，他感到心里沉甸甸的负担减轻了些许。尽管风中寒意料峭，引擎发出巨大的噪音，他还是把窗大大敞开，以享受乡间的微风。它尝起来甜美纯净，每呼吸一口，他都能感到来自肺部的感激。

这一切结束得太快了——他们到达了军事基地，哈利被抛进了残酷的现实里：这个国家正陷入有史以来最可怖的战争。当他们被挥手欢迎着走进大门，迎来一片嘈杂混乱，令人不安。那里肯定还有超过千名的新兵，哈利觉得自己已经成为一头任性的羊羔。他尽可能听从对他们大吼的指示声，拿走制服、靴子还有其他零碎物件，登记入住。他们被带往丑陋的混凝军营（非常实用主义，内部漆成奇怪的青蓝色），沿一条长长的走廊走，然后包括哈利在内的一部分人从一群焦躁不安的新兵里被隔出来，分配进22号宿舍。

哈利和其余27个人共用一间圆顶大房间，他们大多都比他早来一步。哈利神奇地发现这里同孤儿院里的宿舍很像，所以他完全不介意这种缺乏个人隐私的生活环境。唯一的空床位于房间后部的上铺位置，位于下铺的人似乎对他不感兴趣，只是嘟哝出一句问好，继续铺床去了。他体格最为魁梧，个头特别高，有橄榄色的皮肤和一头棕发。哈利不知道他的名字。

他们在房间里待了五分钟，接着一位年轻人走进门，高声命令他们排成一列跟他走。哈利跟在队伍后，努力适应并快速学习——如果他想要这地狱般的 ** _ **基础训练**_** 尽可能不那么痛苦，这是最佳策略。

一个半小时后，哈利牙关紧咬，看着自己一簇簇黑发飘落下来，控诉似的落在一团金色、棕色、黑色甚至红色的头发堆顶。没有人愿意去清扫，就积成一块毯子盖在瓷砖上。这让他没由来得感到一阵恶心，他没有机会照镜子，脑袋上凉飕飕的，怪陌生的，他不得不控制住反复抚摸自己的头皮的手。四下环顾，他发现其余的人突然间看上去年纪更大、也更不怀好意了。这情况对他来说不太妙，哈利在等待他这一排剩下的士兵剃头时，迅速地意识到自己绝对是年纪最小的那个。

他们被待回房间，被命令脱光衣服，换上军服排成一排。哈利扭动着脱下衣服，无视了自己相比之下骨瘦如柴的身体（特别是和他那位 ** _ **大个子**_** 的壮硕同伴相比），而是低头看向落在地上褴褛的旧衣。忽然间它们就好像不属于他的了：它们不再适合这个剃过头、一脸疲惫的男孩，总而言之，他现在应该是十八岁，而非刚满十六。

当现实渐渐明晰，每个人都在安静里心神不定地完成转变。向四周环顾，短短一个小时里，这些人突然就从市民变成了士兵，仍然在努力适应自己身份上发生的灾难性转化，并试图不要露出忧虑的表情——尽管他们毫无疑问在内心惴惴不安。

领路的年轻人对他们点点头，注意力立刻放到一位刚跨进门的高大男人身上，他约莫四十岁，身材健硕，短短的黑发间掺杂一点灰白，眼睛颜色很浅，却目光犀利，一进门就锁在哈利身上。也许是因为他的身高，在一列队伍中凹得很显眼。

“真见鬼，我告诉过他们别给我带孩子进来。”他一边走过一边大声咕哝。好几个新兵轻声哼笑，但是大多数都不敢张嘴。哈利眯起眼睛，虽然他也不能太生气——毕竟，他确实未成年，最好要小心行事。他已经同几个老兵交谈过，询问他们有什么部队里可能会发生的事，得到的建议都几乎一模一样：把头低下，不要让自己吸引注意力，埋头努力，服从命令。

“很好。”那个年长的男人低沉地说，显然很满意他的检视结果。“我是道斯中士，是你们的老大，主人以及他妈的指挥官，懂吗？”

所有人嘟囔着说“遵命长官”，道斯的眼睛亮起来。哈利怀疑之后这个人会叫他们大声喊出这句话。

“现在，小子们，你们刚刚迈出成为这世界上最光荣的作战军队一员的第一步。这意味着我有八个星期把你们训练成能让陛下骄傲的男人——陛下要的是 ** _ **杀戮机器**_** ，而不是你们这样软弱可悲、不堪一击的小虫子。”

道斯绕着他们来回踱步，依次对他们怒目而视。哈利知道这是必备的程序，是表演的一部分，可他还是无法控制地对这个男人心生厌恶，他持续不断的吼叫声真的很 ** _ **刺耳**_** 。

“这个。”他竖起一根指头，绕着他们走，“可不是去公园里瞎几把闲逛，这里，只有 ** _ **艰苦**_** 二字！你会恨它——你会大哭，你会崩溃，你甚至会试图离开。但是我得到命令，得把你们关在这儿，磨炼成大不列颠武装力量的一员，忠于国家，消灭德国人，让上帝都会战栗！而我会做到的。”

哈利绷着脸，心里却在翻白眼。这个训练营地不仅要教他们实战技能，教他们怎么杀敌，还有纪律——敲开他们自以为了解自己是什么样的坚硬外壳，然后教给他们所不了解的狗屁玩意儿。

他很希望自己直接能闭上眼睛，睁眼即是身在北非，而让他坚持下去的念头就是汤姆也会经历这些事。哈利能想象他站在这儿——剃了头，俊美的容颜不再受遮拦，面无表情，然而那双暗沉沉的眸子里闪烁着酝酿恶意的微光。倘若有谁招惹了他，就再也不会活着度过基础训练了，哈利对此毫不惊讶。

他攥紧拳头，吸了一口气，缓缓呼出。这就是他要成为的样子。他将成为汤姆。


	5. Chapter5

如预料般的，基础训练就是地狱。

每一个漫长又使人精疲力竭的日子都起始于一组堪比管弦乐队规模的闹铃，当指针一概指向五点，它们就齐齐爆发出惊天动地的悲号。哈利一激灵从梦中惊醒，翻身滚下床，和其他嘟嘟囔囔的新兵一起打扫房间，一小时后，整洁的地面都被擦得锃锃亮。接着，他们笨拙地套上训练服，局促不安地排成一排，等待房间检查：道斯每天最愉悦的时刻来临了，他就是喜欢不遗余力地到处喷洒毒液，并且花样繁多。哈利从没见他诉诸暴力——他根本不需要。只要一声令下，他就能让新兵做俯卧撑到呕吐，或者昏过去。

做完卫生，训练开始，内容几乎总是长期的、重在成效的基础体能操练；其方式也层出不穷，从完成定时障碍跑项目，到持续 ** _ **数小时**_** 的负重跑步，以及常规蹲举训练、俯卧撑、箭步蹲等。

一天下来，哈利总是浑身酸痛，如果不是累得要死，他敢肯定自己没法在这种身体剧痛下还睡得着。他的脚疼得最厉害——得费老大劲穿好军营标配皮靴，然后用汗津津、起水泡的脚丫子痛苦地跑步，他后来都感觉不到自己的脚趾和脚后跟了。

他们学会了各种武器的使用方法，学会了丢手榴弹和挖掘战壕的最佳方法。晚上，被道斯“瓦斯，瓦斯，瓦斯！”的吼叫惊醒，他们一遍遍练习如何中途戴上防毒面具；学了一些德语、俄语还有意大利语的基础词汇，怎么根据声音判断战斗机和轰炸机。哈利精准地预估自己的极限，在整个世界天旋地转陷入漆黑之前，一再挑战自己。

这太他妈痛苦了，但仅仅是一个念头就能让他好受不少：如果汤姆能做到，那哈利也能。

不久前，哈利在完成自己计划的路上就遇到了一点小阻碍。

他强迫自己的身体挺过整场训练，就算自己是最后做完俯卧撑的那个，而周围的新兵都笑话他抖抖索索的动作，他都一次次撑起来继续。幸运的是，现在每个人都还忙着弄清彼此的界限，谁也不想越界。哈利知道这是怎么一个发展，他就是在这样的环境长大的：所有孩子都自力更生。你得自己争取食物、床铺还有社会等级，而他也知道这份迷茫在几个星期后就会消失殆尽，对他的测试将迎面而来。

他就是一个完美的靶子：年纪小，骨瘦如柴，看在上帝的份上他该死的还是个哑巴。大写的邀请。

所以当他在体能训练以外的场合失利时，自己都很惊讶。在“战事”课程和 ** _ **极其**_** 浅显的军事策略与技巧方面，哈利总是最快学会的人之一。

在这个特别的早晨，新兵们在一周里长途跋涉至一个混凝土正方形场地，它似乎是按射击场地的规格，搭建得很是粗糙。那里还有喷了漆的水泥块（哈利猜测是座位），按大致的半圆排列。杂草从水泥地缝隙里探出头，挣扎着为了一口气，为四周增添荒凉的妙意。所有人都气喘吁吁，时间很早，才清晨六点，他们一路上都是狂奔而来的。

哈利在角落坐下，任凭几个人小声的彼此调侃将自己笼罩；听他们拿打鼾打趣，或是嘲笑某人的爱尔兰口音，谈论回家后的生活，这是一件很放松的事。实际上，当下的天气也美好得不自然，淡蓝的天空万里无云，一股烟火味烫过冷凌凌的空气。

当他意识到他们来这的任务，立刻改变了想法。说来简单：学习如何拆卸枪支，在倒计时结束前拼回去。

很简单，对不对？

哈利比他所在小组里的所有人都多花了五分钟才把自己的来复枪拆解完毕，又组装起来。

五分钟听起来不长，但感觉到二十双眼睛投来的目光都沉甸甸地压在他身上，哈利的手指忙乱地摸索零件，隐约的忧虑头一次浮上心头。哈利不是会后悔的人——在他看来这是相当无用的想法——但他禁不住思考难道现在真的是他参军入伍的正确时机吗。他真的应该再等一年，直到十七岁再来？随即立刻掐灭了这个疑问。不行，汤姆可能不会再另有一年了。

当他的手沿着来复枪的枪管滑动，有人在背后高声说话，那些稀碎的愚蠢的声音，说什么他只要多练点撸管手法，自己很乐意来当他的练习对象。这种暗讽力度很是孱弱，但哈利的眼睛喷射着阴毒的怒火，他们立即闭上嘴。

随着课程进行，那股忧虑只增不减。只过了一小时，又是新的一轮，可无论他尝试多少次，摆弄零件的手指还是很笨拙，也记不住整个步骤顺序。哈利很不习惯这种慢钝的感觉，双颊发烧。不是因为尴尬，而是挫败。他为什么就是学不会？即使是这群人里最蠢的家伙——毫无疑问，比斯克——都能在规定时间里做到。

其他人被一天的训练榨干了精力，就把这段插曲忘在脑后，而哈利并不会进了圈套。如果他一点反应也不给予，戏弄他就没有任何价值。哈利边上的人叹了口气，再次演示了一遍，而纵使道斯也只是投来打量的目光。

这是一个性格缺点，但哈利憎恨落于他人之后。他的恨意很强烈，于是故意在熄灯后一小时还保持清醒，等待鼾声和翻身的声音响彻整个房间。这很不容易——睡意呼唤他，仿佛塞壬之歌一般哄诱他进入甜美的无知无觉中。通常这是一天里哈利放任自己的思绪飘向汤姆的唯一时刻。哈利的脸贴在对方锁骨曲线柔和的凹陷处，天生契合；他闻起来就像家，他会勾起惑人的笑容，露出尖尖的、危险的牙齿。

但不是今晚。哈利爬下细细的金属梯，动作缓慢而无声，在地上寻找落脚的地方（他早已记下地板上所有会嘎吱作响的位置），无视在黑暗里床铺支撑物模糊的影子。从多人共用的房间里溜出来对他而言驾轻就熟，他和汤姆曾经大晚上去洗劫厨房，撬开冰柜门的锁。

他来到最近的来复枪放置室——当然都没有填子弹，这就是为什么它们好找得令人不安——接着抓起最近的一支枪。他面无表情地坐下，后背紧贴抹了廉价泥灰的墙，机械地开始拆卸。

接下去的一天只剩模糊的记忆。前一个夜晚，他花了老大工夫才把这该死的玩意儿拆开，沮丧中他撕裂了一片指甲，而那钝痛只让他愈发挫败。又过了一个半钟头的愚笨摸索，他才差不多把枪装回去。直到翌日，他们才会练习来复枪的拆卸，所以再一次，哈利熬了通宵溜出门。

当整个过程用时三十分钟，他的情绪才稍稍缓和了些。这一次，他开始记住顺序。

下一个晚上，他把时间缩短到十分钟——尽管还比平均用时长了一点，但肯定比第一次上手的水平高了不知道多少。

当他连着第四天溜出去，刚蹑手蹑脚地走进惯常练习的房间，就被人一把攫住手臂拉到一边。如果哈利不是个哑巴，此刻肯定会吓得喊醒整个见鬼的兵营。他旋身，正要一拳挥出的时候，他认出了对方。

那是他的室友：刘易斯。

和哈利一样，刘易斯穿着卡其色军背心，布料紧绷绷地贴着他树干一般的胸膛，还套着宽松短睡裤。他咧开嘴巴打了个哈欠。

“所以这就是你每天晚上溜去的地方，波特。”他轻声说，四下打量着哈利周围一排排枪械，“嗯哼。”

操。哈利想自扇耳光。他凭什么会认为自己能在不惊醒下铺的前提下从那该死的梯子爬下去呢？他手足无措——虽然刘易斯没有对他表现出特别的敌意，但这个三十多岁男人身材高大，肌肉盘虬。他的皮肤呈古铜色，有一双浅褐色的眼睛，鹰钩鼻，一头棕色的乱发。对付哈利对他来说就像用一根指头碾死苍蝇一样简单。

“要么交代清楚你在这干什么，要么我去把道斯叫来。”

哈利意识到这是个什么情况，慌忙连连比划一个大写的“不要”。绝望中他抄起一支枪，刘易斯的睡意一扫而空，微微后撤，急切地远离开去，他摇摇头。

哈利蹲下身，以自己最快的速度把它拆解掉，又装回去，这花了他三分钟，结束时大汗淋漓。

他偷偷向上瞄了一眼，僵在原地。刘易斯看着他，脸上挂着一个巨大的、欠揍的的笑容，他咧嘴轻笑，开始鼓掌。

“哦波特，我从没想过是这样。”他说，惊讶溢于言表，接着把枪从哈利手里抽出来，来回端详。他执枪的姿势非常娴熟，好像和枪械打了一辈子交道，而不是上星期才刚学会的人。这勾起了哈利的好奇心——他琢磨着刘易斯在参军前是什么身份。也许类似于警官？又或者黑暗些——没准他是匪徒团伙的一员的呢。

说起来没法相信，但哈利正好打了个哈欠。当他盯着眼前的男人，它就擅自从嘴里滑了出来，哈利立即合上嘴，可为时已晚。他震惊地看着刘易斯喷出一声被逗乐了的笑，皱起眼睛。他把手里的枪放回枪支堆里，指向门。

“要我说，你已经做得够多了，小伙子。走，然后去睡觉。”

哈利点点头，试探性地微笑一下。虽然刘易斯给他一种严厉的印象，但他很公正——是个好人，就是有点寡言。哈利匆匆经过他，刘易斯弹了一下舌头，低头看着地面。

“啊，你让我想起我的儿子。他和你差不多大——嗯，十五？十六？”

哈利晃晃脑袋，竖起全部手指，又加了八根。这是个明晃晃的谎言，刘易斯毫不迟疑地揭穿。

“你要是十八岁，我就是英格兰女王。”他讥讽地说道，扬起浓密的眉毛。哈利只是耸耸肩。

他们走回寝室，一路上默默无言，气氛却很友善。哈利不确定自己应不应该试图继续对话。

当他们到了房间里，刘易斯再次轻笑，摇摇头，他说话的时候声音很柔和。

“不过，这很公平，波特。我也没觉得你是那种会轻易放弃的家伙。”

他是哑巴的事人尽皆知，奇迹般地，他几乎没有因此在训练时被中士为难。也许是因为他们都知道他未满年龄，即使谁也没说。又或许是担心战争，距离他们离开这里去和纳粹打仗已经不到两个月了，他们还悲惨的没做好准备，这个残酷的事实也足矣令他们愁苦。而哈利最为痛苦郁闷，因为自己是最弱的那个。这个问题原本还没有显露出它的严重性，直到第二周。他意识到道斯还设法手下留情了，否则哈利的日子会变得更惨。

从星期一早晨开始，道斯命令他们在凌晨四点只穿着内裤站在外头排成一排。这天中士看起来分外神采飞扬，而哈利全身打颤地站着，困惑不解，感到自己的恐惧变作一颗硬邦邦的球卡在喉咙里，无法下咽。

“好了，新兵。我知道你们在想为什么要在这冷得能把屁股冻下来的天气里排队，而不是舒舒服服地缩在温暖的小床里香香地睡上宝贵的一觉。”他粗砺地大笑一声，别有意味地瞟向其中一个新兵：他有一只肥大的酒渣鼻和极为茂密的眉毛。“上帝知道比斯克就需要这个。”

值得称赞的是，比斯克的表情保持住一片空白，不为所动。

“这星期，我要把你们训练成一支合格的队伍。你们可能在想‘道斯中士，长官，您到底是什么意思？’”他的眼睛炯炯有神，大概是哈利的错觉，但他的目光似乎锁在哈利身上。

“从现在开始，你们的个人表现屁都不算，我们要的是团队合作。意思是，当我一个命令下来......直到你们队伍的所有人都完成，我才会停止计时。你们起床吃饭拉屎睡觉，都是一起的。一人错事，全员受罚。都给我记好了。”

哈利挪了挪脚，努力不露出丝毫表情，即使他可以感受到他那一排的人都把注意力集中到自己身上，他们脑子里想的念头大概和自己一样。

他彻底完蛋了。

紧接着是紧张刺激的三天，他们的日常活动就是拉练 ，背着所有装备，经过漫长的徒步，精疲力竭地翻山越岭，最后在一条河边驻扎搭营。尽管现在是十月初，天气还是明媚得反常，然而正是这往往被看作是天赐良机的好天气，此刻却很快变成了他们的不幸。

五个小时过去，哈利气喘吁吁，眼睛被滴落的汗珠刺得生疼。他热得好像要烧起来，太阳始终吞吐白热的烈焰，但他们不许脱掉军装夹克。开始上山时，其余新兵都闷头走了好久，不再讲话，哈利所能做的只有把一只脚放到另一只脚前面，以此重复。他在队伍的尾巴位置，决心不被落在后面，眼睛紧盯刘易斯，对方先前就超到前面去了。

哈利往矮树丛啐了一口，拧开水瓶盖子，喝了一小口带着金属味的温热液体，突然他感到自己的膝盖弯折了。有那么一秒，眼前一片亮光让他迷惑不解，然后他倒在地上，舌头尝到尘土颗粒。他花了几十秒才意识到他昏过去了，放纵地诅咒自己的年龄来。这里大多数人都是二十多岁，修长瘦削，慢慢迎来肉体条件的黄金阶段。哈利还在长身体，不习惯体力的劳作。他并非病弱之躯，但苍白瘦弱，即使在过去的一周里他已经练出相当可观的肌肉了。

他咳嗽着吐出尘土，跪坐起来，然后沮丧地发现整个队伍都停止行进，他能看到后四分之一的队友投来的恼怒的目光。道斯看起来很高兴，一步步朝他靠近，而哈利挣扎着站起身，眉毛皱成一团。他已经知道等着自己的会是什么了。

“你在干什么呢，波特？想打个盹吗？”他奚落道，交叉双臂抱在前胸。这个混蛋甚至都不带喘气——非人类啊，虽然他没有和他们一样负重。

“大伙，既然波特累了，要不我们让他清醒一点？”从哈利所在的队伍释放出赫然的凶残之意，他吞了口唾沫，摇摇欲坠，上帝保佑他不要再昏过去了。

“每个人，一百个开合跳。哦不，波特不用做。”道斯嘲笑哈利脸上的茫然，“你休息。让你的队伍帮你一把。”他假装关切地说，示意哈利坐在灌木丛生的小路边。“没意见吧，小子们？”

哈利抬头凝视着整排士兵咒骂着往地上吐口水，然后开始开合跳。听起来简单得可笑，但要付诸实际则大相径庭；全副武装地跳上跳下，还背着帐篷、装备和来复枪，这绝非易事。大多数人都把水喝光了，而现在无疑是延长了到达下条小溪的时间。

他被迫注视部分人不得不停下来，使劲眨眼挥去晕眩感，还有些人小声咕哝。他起码听见了三声“操你，波特”，直到最后一个人结束，他急促地吸了几口气，摇晃着站起来，队伍继续行进。他会付出代价的，但当下哈利只能勉力保持直立，迈开步伐。刘易斯回头关切地瞥了他一眼，什么也没有说。

雨水鞭笞着他小小的单人帐单薄的帆布上，仿佛是末日审判降临（Armageddon）。偶尔一道闪电划过天际，把万物变成黑白浮雕，他也由此从颤抖的瞌睡中惊醒。可能再过一个钟头，他就要去执行岗哨任务，他简直等不及这份解脱了——起码它不会让自己因为睡不着觉而愈发挫败焦灼，尤其是当他只有短短几个小时的休息时间。

哈利刚设法让大脑进入相对安宁的状态里，就听到帐篷外有什么声音。黑暗中的某处，传来湿漉漉的骚动声，可他精疲力竭的脑袋反应很迟缓，便把它置于一边不理。兴许是一棵树，又或者是某个人到处乱走地找撒尿的地方。哈利闭上眼睛，试图重新坠入无意识里。

似乎是下个瞬间，什么东西压在他身上，浑身淌水，闻起来像条湿淋淋的狗。哈利往后退，立刻手脚并用挣扎着脱出睡袋，从袭击者身下爬开，他在精神上嘶声力竭地尖叫。他听见小声，低沉粗噶，随即意识到那是个人——一共两个人。他的血液冻结，挣扎愈发激烈。如果有两个人在，那么除非他能很快击退他们，否则就完了。

他们甚至没有费心捂住他的嘴——他被扯出了睡袋，几条胳膊压在后背，摁得他生疼。

“真他妈方便，不是吗？”有人咕哝着，开始撕扯哈利的衣服。他的衬衫被肩胛骨卡住，而接下来的一个猛拉让他感觉几乎脱臼了。“甚至都不用让他闭嘴。”

另一个笑声。“是啊，我们怎么知道他 ** _ **不**_** 想要呢？”

“也许他想要得不行呢——看看他，整天用那双大大的绿眼睛甜蜜地看着我们。”他们甚至都用不着压低声音，闪电劈过，帐篷里发出一阵咆哮，哈利看到了比斯克肮脏、满是汗水的脸，眼白闪闪发光。他咧开嘴狞笑，手放在裤子下，而哈利终于在身后扭着他手的声音和人对上号。

是汤普逊。如果哈利没在拼命试图阻止自己被强奸，他可能会感到讶异——无论怎么看，那家伙似乎都还不错，就是有点腼腆；今年十八岁，头发灰褐色，说话很轻。

就是这样一个该死的青少年 ** _ **崽种**_** 竟然以为自己做了这档事后还能侥幸逃脱——好像哈利会任他得手一样。哈利挣扎的力道加了一倍，一肘子向后甩去。他满意地听见一声“噢”，接着脸上挨了一记掌掴，他眼冒金星。

他又抓又咬，能逮到哪就往死里抠——布料、皮肤和手指。他感到自己的牙齿重重地咬住了什么，咸咸的味道在嘴里弥漫。他厌恶地把血吐出来，然后被掼倒在坚硬的地上。

“操，我的手指！你这个 ** **哑巴怪胎**** 。”这句话伴随着对他胃部的一踢，落在肋骨的力量足够把他肺里的空气都踹了个干净。

他的裤子被拉下来，哈利有一瞬间 ** _ **以为事情就是这样了，他要被强奸了，可他什么也做不了，他想把他们全杀掉，把这个肮脏的地方夷为平地，全部烧光——**_**

突然间，他身上的重量消失了，那两个男人异口同声发出惊惶的喊叫，他们被举起来扔出帐篷外，滂沱大雨自无情的漆黑天幕浇头而下。哈利听到重重一拳和随之而来的痛苦呻吟，他喘着气，忙乱地整理衣服，抬起头来。

“还不快滚？操你妈，死基佬。”

这个声音属于他身前高大魁梧的男人，哈利意识到那是刘易斯。他恍惚地想着刘易斯是否知道他比那两个人更是个不折不扣的同性恋者，他曾经把汤姆的阴茎含在嘴里，他 ** _ **喜欢**_** 这么干，对方释放出来的体液流过他的脊椎，像是热腾腾的黄油巧克力。

比斯克和汤普逊浑身泥泞，几乎和烂泥融为一体，他们着急慌忙地站起身，语不成调地发出连串咒骂，哈利对他们怒吼，两人离开了。

“他们总得长点记性。”刘易斯侧头啐了一口，厌恶地说。他蹲下身，半个身体探进帐篷（帐篷现在已经满是湿泥）半个身体还在外面。他凝视着里头的哈利，目光在他身上逡巡，估摸伤势。哈利能感觉到他一边脸烧了起来，左眼周围的皮肤浮肿得厉害，一碰就疼。他抹抹嘴，鲜血粘在手背上，在暗紫色的夜色中显出一块橘色血渍。

而他现在只能点头。刘易斯严肃地点头示意，然后合上帐篷口，显然是留给他一种拥有隐私的幻觉。哈利缩到帐篷后部，坐在睡袋上，一眨不眨地注视着帐篷口。

他再也没有入睡。


	6. Chapter 6

每逢汤姆对日复一日都得见到的毫无意义的流血、伤口与疼痛厌倦透顶，他都会让自己的思绪飘向那个被他留在身后的男孩。

汤姆 ** _ **总是**_** 认为哈利很美，从两人初见时起，当时他慢悠悠地回到自己在孤儿院的宿舍，无聊得要死，突然和一个又烈又娇小的男孩打了个照面，对方瞪着他，是那么愤怒又 ** _ **悲伤**_** 。哈利是他最为钟爱的宝贝，而到现在已经过去六七年了（尽管挂在他脖子上、时刻被妥帖地靠在心口的金链子是第二重要的事物）。

汤姆想念自己能看着他的双眼的时候，这种想念超过了他其余所有念头。那双碧绿的眸子总是充盈着生机，他的眼睛会说话，这两汪小小的窥视外界的潮汐潭水里旋转着纯粹的情感，而汤姆总能从中看出哈利的各种感受。他发现自己经常回想的第二件事似乎就没有什么特别的理由——夏季骄阳下（比非洲这该死的没有尽头的高温凉快多了），哈利的脸上会生出些许极为浅淡的雀斑，零零碎碎地点缀在他的鼻梁两处，只有凑近了看才能发现。汤姆喜欢数它们，想象成各种星座图，他知道很少有人能看到这些细微且分布密集的小斑点，哪怕它们就正正地生在他皮肤上。

他想着，他的手指游走在哈利赤裸的躯体上，他的手向下滑，指头探进他的身体，触碰到能使对方变得柔软又松懈的地方，看着男孩颤抖着移开，却又慢慢靠近，仰头看着他。满怀信任。

汤姆叹了口气。

战争糟糕透了。

汤姆其实并不介意杀戮，这和其他人不一样。他们总是在半夜惊醒，抓挠着自己的头发，急促含糊、哭喊地说着鬼魂幽灵。结束人的性命对汤姆来说毫无负担，有时这挺有趣，看看人在破碎之前能被逼到什么地步，探索人体的极限。他喜欢成为他们生命中最后一刻看见的人，那些活生生的、会思考会呼吸，有几分理性思维的人类，他们脑袋里呼啸盘旋着一整个不停思考、感觉和希望的宇宙。力量感油然而生，结束这一切的人是他，那么轻而易举——只需一颗指甲盖大小的铅合金，就可以在他们的皮肤、血肉和骨头上击穿一个小小的孔，接着他们的生命像条鲜红的小溪一样喷薄而出，被贪婪的沙地吞噬。

死亡是自然现象。死亡或许是一生中最自然不过的事：生命总有结束的时候。万物都有终焉，无人能逃离。汤姆一直有听他们那排里的一位大学教授谈话。“汤姆”，他这么看待自己，之所以存在，只是因为一定数量的原子正以特定的顺序排列。他的存在是基于偶然，这些原子本有千万种组合方式，但它们 ** _ **唯独**_** 选择了目前的这种。他又为什么要因为它们若是四散分离或者并非尽善尽美而动怒呢？他只是心怀感激，毕竟它们塑造了他，即使只用了眨眼功夫。

而这就是为什么他和哈利注定要在一起。这一切都发生在哈利的原子组成他本人的 ** _ **同一时间**_** 。哈利的原子和汤姆的原子之间存在着某种奇异的联系。也许在最后的永恒中某一时刻，它们都组成了同一整体里的一部分。也许它们在同一水平面上振动，也许它们恰巧来自同一基本构成要素。不管怎么说，哈利和汤姆是相同的，他们是 ** _ **一体**_** 的，他们完美无缺。他们都存在（第一），在同一时刻（第二），在同一地点（第三）。他们的相遇是宇宙的奢侈。

有时，汤姆会想哈利是如何看待自己的，哈利是否知道他对汤姆来说无所不在，像是一种疾病凿在汤姆脑袋里，深深扎根于他的心，始终如一。他浸透了汤姆的快乐、悲伤、愤怒与冷漠。他像是粘稠的热油把汤姆的灵魂内部包裹，又将自己染于其上。

念及此处，汤姆情不自禁地轻笑。哈利当然知道，因为汤姆绝对也以相同的形式存在哈利的灵魂里：刻在他肩膀的皮肤上，钻进他肉体的皮囊之下。

他复又叹气，扣动扳机。他再也不会因这震耳欲聋的爆炸声缩瑟了，只是兴致缺缺地看着自己方才一直瞄准的男人轰然倒地，紧身上衣沾满棕色的血迹，四肢终于从蜷曲如爪的姿势松弛下来。

 ** **吾爱**** 。汤姆想，踢了踢尸体，以确保那家伙死透了，然后他望向远方浑浊的地平线， ** _ **再稍微等我一会儿**_** 。

哈利看到了机会，并抓住了它。

比斯克，他要他痛苦，要他饱尝羞辱与恶意，就像他意图对哈利做的那样。时间不在他担心的范围，实际上他很乐意等到他们搭船送出国境以后再动手（毕竟，混在几千个人里面，杀死一个人很容易蒙混过去），但现在，似乎是命运女神对他微笑。

他又回到队伍末端，缓缓地跟在刘易斯后面向前行进，向上、向上、向上。这次他是故意选择这么做，而非出于体力的匮乏（他的耐力正以惊人的速度增长）——他不想让任何人留在身后，而是将那两个人的背影时刻保持在视线内。现在，比斯克和汤普逊再也不会直视他的眼睛，也不会靠近他，特别是当刘易斯决定在徒步越野的最后一天陪在哈利身侧。他满意地注意到汤普逊的鼻子断了，嘴唇开裂，比斯克扭曲的手指被一块粗制滥造的绷带包住。他们活该。哈利自己则一只眼圈乌黑，像是日落的冷色，如果身体转动太快，他的肋骨就会发痛。

哈利心不在蔫，他迷蒙地想着汤姆，想象他会如何杀死这两个企图强奸他的人。他们正在一座山脊上徒步，一侧是葱茏的树林，一侧是陡坡，视野开阔，浅绿色的英格兰村野一望无垠，田间小路和山脉纵横交错，犹如花泽明艳的巨大棉被。几缕青烟从蚂蚁大小的房屋上袅袅升起，飘向早晨柔和的天空。

这很美，安宁平静。

他回头看向左边的树木，打量遮盖植物的深蓝色阴影，目光捕捉着风吹草动（他有点神经质，但这是可以理解的）。稍远处有一条小溪，周围的声音被人们粗重的呼吸声所掩盖，顺着太阳穴不住滴落的汗珠也让他将其遗忘。

哈利突然意识到他在看什么。虽然勉强才可见，但他不会看错，略远处躺着的一只庞然大物就是动物尸体。心跳骤然加速，他抬头见到刘易斯小心翼翼地走过拐角，离开他的视野。

完美。

哈利眨眨眼，接着飞奔进树林，尽可能保持行动安静且迅速。他跪坐在地，不去管土壤和冰冷刺骨的溪水浸透他粗糙的布料。那是头死羊——卷曲的奶白色羊毛缠满蛆虫和泥土。尽管臭味熏得他泪水涟涟，可哈利没有时间掩住嘴。它死了至少一个星期了，内脏都流出来浸在溪水里。

哈利拧开水瓶的金属盖，连灌好几口净水，直到他再也喝不下，然后把剩下的倒掉。他皱起鼻子，但还是老老实实把瓶子放进动物腐烂尸体的下流区，看着清水把瓶子灌满。而后，哈利飞快地拧上盖子，把水瓶塞回装备带上，冲出树林，毫不回头。他扎进天光中，回到小路上，迈着快步跟上队伍。

刘易斯正在转弯角等他，见哈利半跑上山，他扬起眉毛。这个年长的男人若有所思地瞥了一眼他的膝盖，却什么也没说。

他们继续走了几个小时，然后在一片长满青草的高原上吃午餐，小做休息。空气里满是人们甩下背包、解开装备带、伸展酸痛的肢体的声音。道斯正在对新兵们嚷嚷着指令什么的，大踏步走来走去，指导他们该怎么生火来烧煮口粮。这个时候，哈利渴得不行，但出于显而易见的理由他没法喝瓶子里任何一滴水。

当比斯克转过身去和一名新兵说些什么，他抓住机会。对方很可能还在讲前一天晚上他差点就能操进哈利的屁股了——这白痴一直在和他那些朋友鼓吹这事，洋洋得意得令人痛苦，哈利咬紧牙关，用力到下巴生疼。慢慢地，他小心地穿过人群和背包的障碍，假装摔了一跤。他的水杯脱手飞出，恰好滚到那个丑陋愚笨的男人旁边。哈利毫不迟疑地弯腰捡起，但比斯克抬头冷笑。

“你想要了吗，波特？”他的目光又冷又硬，哈利转头面对他，看到男孩乌青的面颊，他面露满足，咧开嘴短促地笑了。

作为回敬，哈利空白的眼神瞟向比斯克的手指。

男人的微笑立刻从脸上消失，他挣扎着站起来，显然怒不可遏。但哈利被从后面跟上来的刘易斯拉开，对方手上微微用力，把他往队伍放装备的地方带，而哈利顺从地跟上去。

“你干什么，想激怒他？”一走出被听到的范围，刘易斯就嘶嘶地说，一脸不敢置信，“你找死吗，波特？”

哈利在坚硬的土地上坐下，解开背包，伸进去一只手去抓取小口粮包。他耸耸肩，喝了一大口水，然后努力不让自己的微笑流露出来。

好事多磨。

队伍开始下山返回基地时，比斯克已经面色苍白了。这没什么大不了的，只不过他是第一个走在前面的，并且随着路途增加，他往后就落得越远，显然被其他人超过。哈利恶毒地希望下午的气温能更高些。

汤普逊则是明显保持低调。这个愚蠢的青少年显然试图避开他，先是局促不安地看了一眼哈利，当哈利捉住他的眼神，对方又把目光转向刘易斯。

他知道自己很贪心，而且操之过急，可当汤普逊停下来去上厕所，哈利控制不住自己。他只是个凡人。这白痴将山坡上的一块岩架视为妥善之地，而哈利从上面厌恶地注视他四下环顾一圈，接着拉下裤子。这个动作和他想对哈利做的一模一样。也许他潜意识里 ** _ **知道**_** 他是个废物，而这是他寻求帮助的办法？

哈利知道该如何无声地行走，如何悄无声息地移动。在这个时刻，他庆幸自己纤瘦娇小的身躯。再一次，他避开队友，悄悄溜下去。从这里，偷偷接近汤普逊简直不费吹灰之力。他蹲在粗糙灰色土地上，背对着逼近的哈利，正轻哼着歌。太容易了，哈利猛扑上前，短而有力地往他的后背踢了一脚。

汤普逊结实的腿部力量让他吃了一惊。他没有如哈利预想那般直直往前摔去，而是像螃蟹一样奇怪地一歪，在悬崖边的岩石上打滑，摇摇晃晃。他旋身，喊叫一声，胡乱挥动手臂，指甲刮开哈利的脸，这很疼。

哈利咬紧牙关，借着他身体和装备的重量往前推。

这是个辉煌的场景——昨夜大雨，而今太阳高照，山谷里回荡的尖叫声是哈利这辈子听过最美妙的音乐。汤普逊没有摔得太深，但这足够了，他落下的角度也很刁钻，哈利能听见对方脑袋下方脖颈折断的嘎吱声，重重地摔在石灰岩上，那里立刻出现一滩血泊。他往下望，那具身体抽搐着，他扬起一个愉快的笑容，又深深吸了一口乡间清新的空气。

哈利兴高采烈地回到山坡，设法回归队伍里而没有引起任何人的注意——听到那声喊叫，一整列队伍都分散开来，他趁着混乱溜了进去。

这或许很危险，且过于傲慢，但当尸体被找到时，他甚至懒得伪装出惊讶的表情。

他们迟了两小时才回到营地，所有人都沉默得像哈利一样，又同比斯克一般脸色灰败，随着夜幕降临，那个人看起来越来越糟。比斯克显然在不停说胡话，周围人不住向他投以惊恐、怀疑的目光，但哈利并不在乎。他现在似乎得到了一个新绰号，人们现在一边避开他，一边低声咕哝。除了刘易斯，没人愿意离他太近，而哈利则对他们报以甜甜的笑容，整排牙齿展露无疑。

他们现在叫他地狱看门犬，哈利花了一秒时间吃惊，因为这个名字同过去孩子们在孤儿院给他起的名字相似得奇怪。难道他真的在这么多人面前尖叫着背叛圣经云云吗？步兵团里几乎所有人都有绰号，这简直像是一种成年礼。但有点好笑的是，他似乎再次得到了和魔鬼有关的名字。

哈利叹气。 ** _ **地狱犬**_** 。

嗯，他想他的魔鬼了；他琢磨着汤姆会作何想......他应该会很高兴。

哈利刚结束晚间冷水澡，边想边往回走，他刚转过弯准备走进宿舍，从眼角瞥见了什么东西。训练教官变成一道高高的、一动不动的影子，正僵硬地等在他宿舍门边。

他的眼神，比哈利之前所认为的精明更犀利了些，似乎注意到他下巴上那道长长的红色刮痕，此刻正因沐浴而更为鲜艳。哈利盯着他，对方向前走了几步，手指间晃动着什么东西。

借着天花板上狭长的无菌灯，哈利意识到那是一只军用标配水瓶——一个微微凹陷的金属圆柱体。道斯把水瓶给他，脸上挂着奇怪的表情。

“波特，我想你把它落下了。”他说，声音奇怪的温和。哈利自然而然地伸出手结果，道斯点点头，他战战兢兢地敬礼。

哈利低头看，缩瑟了。这是他的水瓶——他给比斯克的那只。他知道，因为瓶底至今还留着他第一次拿到它时刻下的字， ** _ **波特**_** 。

中士抬腿离开，又突然停下脚步，手臂松松垂在身体两侧。在哈利的视线里，他的手指攥成拳。“二等兵比斯克......目前正在医务室拉血呕吐。医生说他得了霍乱，并且估计撑不过今晚了。”

道斯说得很随意，也很轻，声音里带着一丝奇怪的理解。也许他已经听说了昨夜发生的事。

值得一提的是，道斯没有回头去看哈利的反应，他只是走开了。


	7. Chapter 7

日，他真恨死沙子了。

到处都是沙子，夹杂在他的食物里，粘在手上，甚至早上睫毛里也满是硌眼的沙粒。他头皮发痒，而当他用指甲抓挠自己（短短的！）头发时，轻轻一拍就扫下大片那见鬼的玩意。把自己抓得到处都发红破皮是无可避免的事，而他的鼻尖和耳尖也难逃晒伤的命运。军委会定额配给防晒霜，这种黏糊糊的金黄色厚重膏体有一股杀菌剂的味道，而且，出于某种巧合，它还兼具去角质的用途，因为许多沙粒不知为何也混进装它的小瓶子里。尽管如此，防晒霜还是有效地起到防止晒伤的效果，因此在某种程度上它比香烟还金贵。每天早上，哈利老老实实地把膏体拍在脸上、脖颈和锁骨处。他薄薄的沙漠作战制服上总是反复出现大片白色喷溅物，不过，既然他们浅卡其色衬衫和裤子都沾满灰尘和污垢，这些喷溅物也混于其间了。

截至目前，他已经在北非待了七个月，在阿格海拉待了两周。在击退意大利军后，他们的命令是停止前进，好让盟军的部队撤出前往战事吃紧急需支援的希腊。而且说实话，哈利认为他们这里最精良的坦克和装备也出于相同的目的被慢慢调走。虽然他也不是很肯定，因为指令在传达这一点上更像是传话游戏[1]（以讹传讹）。任何指令的传播都要花上很长时间，因而当下还只是模模糊糊听得个皮毛，这使得士兵自参加西部沙漠战役以来就笼罩不去的低压愈发躁动。任何时刻都有被子弹击中或是被刀刃刺中的可能性足以让人陷入惶惶。

若是叫哈利说实话，打从涉足于这个大陆，他就一直有几分麻木。这场战争根本就他妈的是徒劳无功。葬身在他手下的有男孩，也有老人——或许是别人的丈夫、兄弟、叔伯和儿子。他站在一面目睹无辜的群众被卷入交火，儿童死于枪口之下，什么也感觉不到。他杀过的大多数人实际上都没有对他造成什么伤害——他们只是不幸地诞生在战争里错误的那方。他们都是普通人，却都被谎言和别有用心的宣传所蒙蔽。他们不是纳粹，哈利甚至都不认为这些人真的对犹太人有半分兴趣。他们并不从其所作所为里尝到一点 ** _ **乐趣**_** 。

这引发了一些反思，简而言之，多数人并不为肆意破坏与施以痛苦的需求所驱使，而使他们呈现出残暴兽性的唯一理由则是对所爱之人与所珍惜的价值理念强烈的保护欲。他看着一个十六岁男孩惊恐的脸，年纪比他还小，他清醒地明白对方 ** _ **别无选择**_** 。但他还是杀了他——这就是为某个理由而战的意义。

他做了自己唯一能做的事：保持冷静，继续前进。不停开火、疾跑、颤抖，夜里入眠时渴望能远离沙子和永远不会停止的干渴。他已经和一大群人睡在一起很久了，以至于他都忘记寂静是什么样。但这都没有关系，因为每天他都离汤姆更近。

当哈利回想起杀死那两兄弟的第二天他在孤儿院里有多惊惶，为事情暴露的可能而担惊受怕，他就想笑出声。那时候他以为自己铁定要完，若是被任何人找到证据，他就会被扔进监狱然后烂在里头。而如今他明白大有比监狱更糟糕的地方，这听起来像是陈词滥调，但他能保证他早就经历过炼狱了。他杀人的时间比不杀人的来得长——这个说法虽略有不负责任之嫌，却是从他再也不会从杀戮中获得一丝愉悦或是霎时涌入的兴奋感这一点来看。从这种角度来说，杀人已经不单是一项任务，而是他前进路上不得不做的选择。

他不知道汤姆是否也一样……但他很快想起那个男孩总是表现得更享受，总有办法把杀戮变成满足自己的私欲。

“哈利！”

哈利正试图把裤子膝盖部分的破洞缝合起来，闻言抬起头。他的视线投向火堆的另一端（他特意不往那边看，尽可能坐得远远的努力屏息，避免吸入微风送来的烟雾），而后落在一个陌生的男人身上，对方圆圆的脸还带着婴儿肥，柔和的蓝眼睛正打量着自己，眼里还含着笑意。

哈利叹气，刘易斯坐在那个陌生人旁边，面颊因酒精而酡红，笑得像个白痴。

他扬起一边眉毛，放下裤子。他现在穿着备用裤，对他而言已经太短了。去年，他个头猛蹿，尽管还不符合通常定义上的“高”，可他终于达到了平均水平。

“嘿，哈利。刘易斯说你大老远跑来这儿是为了找朋友？”圆脸男人含糊不清地说，咧嘴笑着。哈利控制翻白眼的冲动，去他妈的刘易斯和他的大嘴巴。

正被他精神谴责的男人一巴掌拍下陌生人指着他的手，动作笨拙。“我没说，哈尔[2]。”他像翻多米诺牌一样吐字道，“我只说你在找你的男孩儿——然后问约翰尼认不认识一个叫里德尔的人。”

此约翰尼可能会是里德尔（嫌疑最大）吓跑的那个，所以哈利才有床睡，这个想法让他勾起一个浅笑，不幸的是，约翰尼把这视为鼓励。

“有人吗？我们亲爱的地狱犬在找一个里德尔——”

“哦——等等，谁有一只眼睛，却不能——”

“快他妈闭嘴吧钱伯斯。”有人嘟囔道，接着整群人爆发出阵阵窃笑，先前说话的人张开嘴，显然被冒犯了。

“我只是——”

“算了。”约翰尼尖锐地插嘴，从金属小扁酒瓶里灌了一口，吐到火堆里。沙漠的夜晚冷得出奇，尽管白天里天空和沙子都灼热滚烫。“有没有知道里德尔的啊你们这群丑八怪？没人吗？高，黑发，有点怪，话有点少。和这个有点像。”他向哈利挥挥手。

“但很高。”刘易斯添了一句，有人噗嗤笑了。

他们由陷入寂静，听着晚间步兵团的动静。谈话声、笑声、金属碰撞的脆响，还有拉开帐篷拉链跌跌撞撞扑进去的声音，都汇成颇为舒缓的背景乐，而若非特意去听，哈利甚至都听不见它们了。

哈利拧开自己的小酒瓶盖子，又喝了一口。廉价威士忌顺着他的喉咙一路燃烧，尝起来像尘土，却减缓了他心里的撕裂感与疼痛。恍惚中他在灼热干燥的空气里写下“HP”两个字母，刘易斯注意到了。

“啊对了，他背后刻着‘HP’，就代表哈利。”

有时哈利会想，把这些小故事透露给刘易斯是否妥当。那是一个夜晚，一个子弹在他转身时击中他的肋骨，哈利以为自己要死了。他记得他满面濡湿，双手血迹斑斑，身侧那道深深的烧灼过的切口被人缠上绷带。刘易斯把自己那份配给的威士忌灌给哈利，好让他平复那令自己也憎恶的活见鬼的 ** _ **恐惧**_** 。在虚弱与恐慌之中，他用颤抖的手潦草写下自己要找的那个人，泪水打湿纸页，告诉刘易斯，他若是死在 ** _ **寻找**_** 汤姆的路上，对方必须知情。哈利一定要告诉汤姆他很抱歉，我真的在努力找你，可我 ** _ **做不到**_** 。

他吐得天翻地覆，然后昏了过去。翌日，哈利组里最后一名士兵死去了，双腿被炸飞，只剩下腰部以上的身体，而哈利眼睁睁看着他低头望去，发现自己下半截不翼而飞。

他再也不需要威士忌了，但偶尔喝上一口也别有滋味，譬如他想要世界变得安静点的时候。

中尉的出现把他从冰冷的思旧中扯出来。他看起来很疲倦，似乎比士兵们还要疲乏。尽管他的军服依旧神奇地保持整洁，灰眼睛布满阴云，审视着他们慌乱地立正敬礼。

“稍息。”他说，声音清晰有力，和他的外表形成鲜明对比，“波特、刘易斯，呃——”，他低头看一眼手里的纸，“彼得，在吗？”

哈利、刘易斯和彼得齐齐一步上前出列，低声说了声“到”，彼此交换困惑的眼神。

“很好，跟我来。”他说着就大步离开。哈利跪坐下来拾起他的枪，挎在肩膀上。几只肥硕的黑虫嗡鸣着直往他脸上扑，哈利恼火地挥开，这辈子再也碰不着苍蝇该多好。

一个陌生人从他左边叫他，是一个他认不出来的柔和嗓音。“等一等，哈利，我——”

他没来得及听完这句话，因为下士粗暴地把他拽了起来。这家伙很年轻，刚下船不久，这点显然能从他笨拙粗鲁的动作看出，还有他的移动方式真像个该死的忍者——哈利的压根就没注意到他的出现。

“老天，你别是喝多了吧？”他厌恶地问，朝他挥舞一张地图。哈利摇摇头，刘易斯也如出一辙。哈利警觉地瞥他一眼：他绝对喝醉了，虽然看起来清醒得很快。

“那好，真棒。跟上去，走啊。”他简短地说，小心地穿过一地行囊和来复枪，快步跟在下士身后。

他们来到一处长官的帐篷，中尉正和一个面生的矮个子站在一块。绿色的墙上钉着一张地图，哈利情不自禁地四下张望，非常好奇。帐篷的配置很基础，然而一大堆文件满当当地堆在临时书架上，里头的生活用具也比他们的要新一些。挂在墙上的黄灯给整个空间投下黯淡微弱的光，和医院有些相似。哈利很不安，不停改变两脚的重心，静候长官发话。

他们得到了一个任务，下士解释道，面色肃然。任务很简单，却很要紧——一队意大利战俘带着一支近炸引信逃走了。他们逃不了多久，但是刚刚警报敲响，得派出一组人干掉他们，收回引信设备。

没有人就此任务可疑的道德问题提出异议——这就是战争。那群意大利人毫无希望。

他们回到自己的帐篷，穿好作战服，确认都带了足够的弹药。他们得到一只罗盘和一张地图，长官给他们指示正确的方向，但是此时大多数人都能靠星象来识别方向——荒芜的天穹呈现出近墨的靛蓝，无遮无拦，微小的星星点缀其间。沙漠的夜空总是极为明晰，而哈利立刻就能通过头顶的星光判断出北方的位置。

出发前，哈利让刘易斯喝了一品脱温热的、有铜腥气的水，还逼迫他吃下一块军用能量棒。应该不会出什么问题，他们有枪，而显然那些意大利人手无寸铁，可哈利还是深感忧虑。一切都会顺利的——毕竟他们经常醉醺醺地踏进战场，只有那样他们才能够走进那 ** _ **该死的激烈战火**_** 。

并不顺利。

他们走了两个小时才找到那些意大利士兵，一脚深一脚浅地滑，在沙子上步行消耗的体力要大得多。他们设法偷偷接近，拿枪口对着那三个战俘。现在谁也不想扣动扳机——三人都没想到这个任务是那么冷酷而直白。哈利起初想站在远点的位置开枪，但这些意大利人还只是孩子，跪在地上，用他们听不懂的语言求饶，放声痛哭。

他们三人交换了不安的眼神，无声地讨论该怎么办，刘易斯抓住其中一个人的军服领子把他提拉起来，那个小混蛋尖叫着掏出一把刀。

刀刃刺进，哈利发誓他能感受到被它撕裂的每一根血管。时间被放慢：刘易斯僵住了，喘着气，接着颤抖地吸了一口，三次心跳后，所有的血色从他的脸上褪去。鲜血滴下来，他摇晃着后退，意大利士兵猛地拔出刀，他喉咙里发出可怕、含糊的湿漉漉的声音。

哈利的心跳停止了一瞬，而后猛烈的跳动起来，他整个人都跟着发起抖来。

“不，不，不要。”他听到朋友的声音，麻木地看着彼得高喊一声扣下来复枪的扳机，那个男孩尖叫了一下，倒在地上，脸上还带着微笑。男孩的朋友们双膝跪下，头抵在地上，知道他们既定的死局。

刘易斯的眼睛转向哈利，然而他觉得他的朋友并没有真的看见他。他空荡荡的眼神是那么悲伤，在微弱的星光下莹莹闪烁，而当他张开嘴准备说话，牙齿都被染得血红。血慢慢流出，一些血沫冒着小泡，淌过他的下巴，失去了体面，而接着——接着，古怪的转变开始了。

过去的一年里，哈利已经看过许多死亡，他知道那是什么模样。

他的胸膛里有什么东西在尖叫，很深、很用力，也很糟糕，哈利的痛楚几乎翻倍。其余的战俘急促地用拗口的意大利语对他说话，恳求着，而刘易斯倒进炙热的土地，再也看不到他的坏笑，也感受不到那双温暖、耐心的手。深埋在他心里的东西破碎了，刹那间，哈利眼里的整个世界都从未有过地清晰起来。

他从来没有这么愤怒过——甚至当汤姆从他身边被夺走，比斯克扯下他的衣服企图染指他的时候。奇怪的是这种愤怒并不灼热，哈利感到彻骨的冷静，好像被裹在冰雪里，浑身麻木。他看向脚下刘易斯的尸体——毫无尊严，一塌糊涂，悲痛宛如细沙从他的指缝流走，他的心完全地冻在胸口。

他转过身，看着那两个男孩，听到从自己嘴里发出可怕的嘶哑声。

“我要杀了你们。”他说，话语的平静带给他的惊讶，不亚于它们来自于自己双唇的事实。

[1]. Chinese Whisper: 传话游戏。

[2]. Haz: 醉鬼的口胡。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利在哭，他头疼，胃也疼，一切都朦胧不清，十分遥远，好像他是从深深的水底往上望去。他眼睛灼烧得生疼，额头滚烫，但他的四肢却因为寒冷而抖如糠筛。

他知道他病得厉害，孤儿院里突然大肆传染开一种病，米妮嬷嬷很绝望。儿童的感染率很高，这种病让他们严重脱水，表皮干裂或是更糟。现在已经有四个孩子被埋葬了，乌姆里奇愈发神经质——她开始把孩子们锁起来，只要有谁打了一个喷嚏都会被“强制隔离”。

哈利已经独自呆在这个小房间里一整天了，像条狗一样被锁着。早上他在擦地板的时候昏了过去，人们只瞅了一眼他苍白的脸，便即刻把他丢到孤儿院偏僻的角落，他被裹得严严实实关进房间。

他舒展开蜷缩成一团的肢体，把湿漉漉的头发从脸上拨开。他发誓听见了喊声——或是自己脑袋里的嗡鸣？

门被撞开，哈利意识模糊，毫无动弹之意，只是颤抖着用嘴呼吸，从睡意朦胧的眼皮下看着汤姆粗暴地闯进来。他满脸狂怒，而哈利都快宽慰得哭出声。如果他要死了，那他至少还想留下句告别。那时哈利十三岁，汤姆十五岁，两人的年龄差在那一刻尤为明显；汤姆喃喃念着他的名字，滑进床铺，温柔的双手在哈利肩膀下摸索，轻而易举地把人揽上膝头。哈利仍是少年的纤细体型，汤姆毫不费力就能把他抱起来。

汤姆的身体很暖，闻起来很安心。哈利把自己滚烫的脸埋进他的肩头，因为突如其来的动作而头晕目眩，他哀哀地抱怨。冰凉的手抚过面颊，抹花他的泪水，短暂地停留在前额，哈利听到汤姆挤出一句咒骂。

“哈利，哈利，醒醒。”汤姆温柔地说，但哈利认为自己能从他的嗓音里分辨出一丝慌乱。“你在这里待了多久了，甜心宝贝？”他问，捉住哈利的下巴，把他的头抬起来。

“早上。”哈利嘟哝，接着说，“好热喔，汤姆。”

他想着不想留下汤姆一个人，如果他死了，那他就会用尽全力回来，变成幽灵缠着他，这样至少汤姆还拥有着哈利。哈利 ** _ **不想死，这不公平**_** ——他没有意识到自己把这个意思表达得很响亮，直到汤姆失控般用力摇晃他。

“你不会死。”汤姆向他保证，语气阴狠，“我不会让你死的，听见吗？”

哈利拾回些力气，露齿而笑。这就是汤姆，总是那么执拗，甚至连死亡这种稍显遥远的事大概都无法阻止他。

汤姆从吱嘎作响的小桌子上拿起一杯水，抵在哈利唇边，可他连吞咽的力气也没有啦。他一点也不渴，无论如何，他已经喝得很饱，整个人都软得像是滩烂泥，非常糟糕。

对方停顿一下，哈利的意识随高烧而飘忽到远方，接着汤姆吻了他。哈利张开嘴，有些震惊——他从未被亲吻过，汤姆为什么就不能在哈利有点力气可以回吻、有力气享受的时候亲他呢？这不公平——

但汤姆的唇分开了，冰凉的水涌进哈利的喉咙。汤姆退开，动作很安静，接着他又凑回来，另一口凉水被推进哈利的唇瓣。

哈利听话地吞下去，汤姆的手臂充满保护欲地把他拢在怀里。

“我会让你好起来的。”他埋在哈利的发间轻声说，而哈利闻言好受了些，勉力转过头在他脸颊上小小亲了一下，轻若游丝，接着精疲力竭地陷进他的怀里。

他听见汤姆发出一声小小的轻笑，但是它有点奇怪，夹杂着最真实的情感——恐惧。

哈利发现自己在坠落，对麻木的空虚感妥协，沉沉入梦，现在汤姆搂着他，如锚一般将他固定在地面。

他在震惊中恢复意识，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，清醒过来。心脏以机关枪的射击频率狂跳，他渐渐意识到有人在同他说话。

那是彼得，他在含糊不清的讲话，哈利的视线开始重新清晰，逐渐分辨出周围的景象。彼得带有安抚意味地伸出手掌，尽管声音很轻，但话语连珠带炮似的从他嘴巴里涌出。他松了口气，瘦削的肩膀向下一沉，哈利微微后退一步，困惑不解。

哈利恍惚地听着他说话，但过了好一会才理解其意。

“我知道他，他就在这里，哈利。没事的，我们能找到他。他在这，我能带你去，里德尔就在这里。”

无论手里粘乎乎的黏着物是什么，哈利都不关心了，他感到自己张大嘴。喉咙好像烧起来，这使他的眼睛湿润。

“你什么意思，他在这里？”他慢慢地说，和之前那句一样是沙哑的喉音，他不得不咳嗽着说完这个问题。他听起来怪怪的，这嗓音好像不属于他，和从前听惯了的清脆不同——他的舌头仿若一只在笨拙摸索的猫崽。

彼得不住瞄向他的手，边往后退，哈利低头望去。他小臂中部裹着暗色的血污，夹杂着一道道干透的血渍。就好像他把胳膊浸在肮脏的血河里，他迷茫地眨眼，愣了起码好几分钟。 ** _ **这是**_** ……？然后他注意到紧攥在手里的物什，瞬间松开拳头，那东西掉在地上。

是条 ** _ **舌头**_** 。

哈利抬头看向彼得苍白的脸，对方似乎意识到哈利从不可名状的状态里恢复过来，神智归位，他眼里含着的泪水夺眶而出，胸膛起伏，发出一声啜泣。“哦老天，妈的。”他呻吟，很尴尬似的用手擦拭眼睛。

“什么？”哈利结结巴巴地说，“彼得，里德尔在这儿？”他径自无视了卧倒在视野边缘的的尸体，一点也不想知道自己刚才做了什么。他想离开这——带上那愚蠢的近炸引信还有刘易斯的尸体，回营地去。

彼得在抽泣，悲痛欲绝，整个身体都在无声地发抖。“去他妈的，刘易斯，大蠢货。”他絮絮地叨念，而哈利赞同他。

他没有催促，而只是木然地摆腿走到他朋友身边，手上沾着的深色血衣干裂皴起，他用这只手拍拍对方的后背。“结束了。”哈利无力地说，“都结束了，我们得走了。”

彼得一动不动，哈利不由抓得更紧，开始晃动他。耳边黑苍蝇嗡嗡作响，像是可怖的轰炸机，他咬紧牙关。尸体还躺在他背后，注视他的一举一动。

“里德尔。”他喘息，努力让自己回归于现实场景，不理睬越来越响的聒噪声。有一瞬他很好奇自己嘶哑的嗓音是如何充满爱意地编织出这个名字，设法让它听起来不那么呕哑且不成调，彼得的蓝眼睛蓦得对上他。

他吞了口唾沫，抽搐着做出一个点头。他孩子气的金色胡茬湿漉漉的，在月光下微微闪光。“他就在利比亚。”他轻声说，魂不守舍“我本来想早点告诉你——他是那个精神变态中士。”

哈利甚至半点也不质疑这个怪异的绰号，尽管一丝微笑闪过他的脸，转瞬即逝，缥缈浅淡。“在哪？”他的喉咙因过度使用而灼痛，两人故意保持交谈，缓缓走向他们最好的朋友那狰狞可怕、了无生气的尸体。

彼得已经拿起近炸引信，把它塞进自己的军用多功能腰带。他们双双低头看去，哈利感到某种恐怖的东西撕开一条路爬出他的心脏，来到这个世界。刘易斯蜡白的皮肤看起来完全不像人类，沾满沙粒。

彼得跪下，抓住刘易斯的肩膀，哈利一把将他扳回来。“别。”一想到要把这具肉块抬回营地，他就没由来地反胃。他没法碰。

这很 ** _ **蠢**_** ，但他真的做不到。他这么告诉对方时，彼得也很惊讶——他们都以为自己从很早前开始，就抛弃了普通百姓才会具有的脆弱的承受能力。

回去的路途中，哈利感到很恶心，记在他心里隐秘角落的常识此刻冒了出来，沙漠即为荒原，一旦有食物，生活在沙漠里的动物就会迎来饕餮盛宴。他一回去，就把尸体的位置告诉其他人，他们要么就地掩埋，要么用担架抬回来火化，寄给他的家人。无论是哪种方式，刘易斯的生命都结束了，他的命运线与哈利的解开，留给哈利失去亲人的痛苦孤寂，他身体的一部分被剜走了。

他们一起走在波浪般起伏的沙地上，循着三对脚印，直到他们到达一个宁静而宽阔的区域，风将脚印吹散了。他突然强烈地想见汤姆，告诉他自己好疼。他想要那双强壮的臂膀搂住他的身体，像是一副过紧的束缚，他想被伤害。

他要汤姆。

士兵们都心烦意乱，焦虑不安，但战争从不会给悲痛留时间。如果你对每个人的死亡都一一神伤，那么你绝对活不过一个礼拜。无论如何，他们都得学会快速忘却，翌日早晨（哈利依然眨着眼睛凝视着一个熟悉的脊背，却发现那是张陌生人的面孔），他们接到命令，将和另一支规模更大的部队交换，那支队伍将在几小时后到达，接近中午。

他听着这个通知，一个面无表情的男孩就找到他，说二等兵刘易斯的尸体已经找回来了。哈利只是点点头，吞下喉咙间的痛楚。他不想浪费自己失而复得的嗓子，还没准备好这么随意地泄露自己能说话的事实。

要到梅尔沙布雷加海港，部队得沿海岸线走上好几天，在可预见的未来里他们将在那里驻扎。他不太清楚具体原因，但又有哪一次上头办事还给他们解释呢？哈利想留下来去找汤姆，但他没有选择权。他心头袭上一股颇为荒谬的恐惧感，如果突然之间他就离目标很近，这种时候墨菲定律就会生效，坏事发生，他会死于某些基本无害的事件譬如小感冒。他保证自己一醒来就喝上一大瓶水，跑到海滩洗澡——众所周知，盐能有效地预防感染。

上午的海景优美动人，大海宛如平坦的绿色舌头舔舐着沙子，哈利沿着小路谨慎地走。每一分钟，潮水轻拍海岸，倏尔绽开白色的花朵，而哈利发现自己边凝望景色，边机械地搓洗手上的尘垢，努力清洗掉最后一点浅粉的血渍。

他尽其所能地盘问彼得，尽管现在讲话还有点疼，但他的声音开始变得不那么骇人了。有趣的是，这同他预想中很不一样。上一次听见自己开口说话时他才十岁，而七年的岁月对他的嗓音温柔以待，将它变得更加低沉，却意外得柔和且悦耳。

根据他和彼得的交谈可以得出，里德尔很显然通过对杀戮与折磨发自内心的享受赢得了这个绰号（哈利笑着摇摇头），这可怕极了，而他甚至连眼睛都不眨一下。他是兵团里最擅长从意大利战俘嘴里撬出情报的人——他们总会在汤姆手里破碎。听说他现在是名中士，哈利对此丝毫不惊奇，他只感到骄傲。如果有人年纪轻轻就能得到提拔，那必定是汤姆。

他往后大步走回沙滩，将双腿从海水里抽出，放松肩膀，沐浴在太阳温暖的光芒里。哈利转过身，视线落在那逐渐苏醒，平直而模糊的地平线上，感到身上的重负极弱地减轻了些。过于两年里时刻困扰他的谜团，终于得到一丝线索，和想起刘易斯带来的悲痛形成认知上的失调，此刻似乎随着潮水微微退去。他的衣服在亮光下蒸出淡淡的水汽，他把它们穿好，然后慢慢走回兵营。哈利注意到那些新来的部队好像已经到了，便停下脚步，注视一排排士兵在人群间迂回穿梭。

这群陌生士兵满脸疲惫，面色煞白，在哈利的目光里从他身边经过。他心里充斥着对军队标准配给问题的疑惑。在前往海滩前，哈利不得不清出自己的帐篷，用麻木迟钝的手指收拾好东西。他巨大的背包鼓鼓囊囊，就摆在原处，他厌恶地打量它。那数百名新加入的士兵蜂拥而入，兵营本就一片混乱，而哈利所在的排还在试图弄清楚他们到底要去哪，该听谁的指挥：场景一度乱得像锅粥。

德国人完美地抓住了这个时机。

此时转移阵地的事才进行到一半，整整三十分钟他都像无头苍蝇一样乱转，而他们的指挥官还在忙着整明白要如何进行交接程序才符合心意，来复枪声骤然响起。

起初无人理会——这可能来自于射击演习，或是谁在打罐头玩，还有各种可能性——但接着，随之而来的轰炸像是烟火炸开的五彩纸屑。 ** _ **这不对劲**_** ，哈利想，所有人都僵住了，神情虚弱，令人心悸的寂静笼罩整个兵营，持续了好几秒，接着有人高喊一句，嘈杂声便铺天盖地：士兵们抄起武器，面对突如其来的危机立马镇静下来，哈利的长官猛地反应过来，吼叫着命令他们躲到石墙后往兵营后部移动。

尽管管理速度快得值得称赞，但他们悲惨的毫无准备，从埃及转到利比亚的队伍分布得稀稀拉拉，而兵力和武器装备被抽出一部分调往希腊一事已经进行了好久。士兵们各就各位，蹲伏在一座掩体的角落边，彼此交换担忧的眼神。他的长官往沙子里啐一口，盯着他们，满脸阴霾。准备撤退，他简短地说，一挥手挑了二十个左右的人，命令他们来打掩护。

墨菲定律应验了，哈利颇有黑色幽默地想，有人把他往前搡。当然啦。

他用拇指拨弄来复枪的金属枪管，这个动作很安心，手里传来冷硬而坚定的触感。没事的，自从刘易斯出事后，他觉得自己爱上了杀戮。他脑袋里有东西在蠢蠢欲动，嗜血且愤怒，而现在就是放它出来猎杀的绝妙理由。

他蹑手蹑脚地绕向兵营前部，呼吸渐渐加快，跪下，瞄准。一声巨响贴着他的耳际和肩膀炸开，目光中一个德国人被子弹的力量击中仰面摔倒，空气里划过一声尖叫。而他从这番景象里汲取到的，是一股奇怪而游离的满足。

他又开了一枪，接着不得不迅速后退闪避，先是一连串刺耳的辅音节，接着他头旁边的石块炸得粉碎，墙角迎来一阵枪林弹雨。哈利在阳光里眨眨眼，汗水顺着脖子流淌，他向后靠，再次开火。在他身边，一个面生的士兵跪在地上，在他瞄准时躬身靠着枪管。他们无声地交换一个合作的眼神，扣动扳机，这一次哈利掩护他。

二十分钟后，他还活着，但撤退的时间到了。坦克除了两架，其余都撤退完毕，震耳欲聋的轰炸声给予他们足够的掩护，也使哈利的牙齿直打战。

透过一团飞扬的尘埃，不经意向上望去，哈利惊讶地发现天空原来一碧如洗。阳光普照，而天穹呈现出这般丰满又热烈的颜色，同米黄的沙漠比起来十分清朗，几乎过于饱和了。

一颗子弹擦过他的腿，他慌忙朝旁边躲闪，尽可能快地呼吸滚烫且混浊的空气。他必须走，刚听见撤退的指令。之前那异常美丽的嗜血欲望消散殆尽，现在他胸口空虚，就算是想到死亡的可能也无动于衷。

他迅速处理了另一个敌方士兵，接着靠墙坐下，填装弹药。德国人正在营地里穿行，堵在各条窄路上，往他们撤退的路线飞速接近。如果他现在不走，就等着束手就擒，很可能死路一条。唯一的问题是，指挥官命令士兵在大部队撤走后布置地雷，因此理所当然的，哈利很担心自己不小心就被自己人埋下的地雷炸飞。

他小心翼翼地穿过小路，缓缓后退，依靠后撤的坦克掩护自己。他听到一声喊叫，猛地一扭头看到一个士兵被击中倒下。他甚至都分不清那到底是不是己方战友。

也是这一秒，他恰好瞥见对面墙体边上有个男人，正不慌不忙地挖开沙子，小心地埋下地雷。他脖颈曲起的优美弧线，以及飞快刨开沙土的手指形状都有些熟悉，这使哈利盯着他，试图理清思绪。

这个人换了个姿势，哈利的呼吸滞在胸口，炮火声褪去，耳边只有死寂。

他长大了。脸庞变得更窄，下巴和颧骨更加锋利优美，个子也变高了，穿着卡其军服，显出宽阔的肩膀。他的发型看起来很奇怪，鉴于上次哈利见到他时，浓密的鬈发长得盖过耳朵拢在脸颊周围，可现在变短了，却更显露出他优越流畅的头骨。

即使半边脸溅满鲜血，哈利依旧认为汤姆是他这辈子见过最惊艳的人。

汤姆把头盔盖在地雷上，接着优雅旋身，好像出于某种第六感，他秒速架枪开火。有人应声而倒，哈利无言地看着他，心头震撼，根本没法移开视线。

汤姆突然不动了；哈利不知道对方是怎么发现的，可他僵在原地，放下步枪，转过身。

哈利敢说汤姆一看见他，就立刻把他认了出来，尽管对方离他有二十几米远。

汤姆脸上的血色褪得一干二净，即使沾满尘土，哈利也控制不出绽开灿烂的笑容，他把眼底的湿润眨回去。这种幸福是如此脆弱，也如此不安，因为它恰巧就发生在两人都有可能被杀掉的时刻。

汤姆一瞬不瞬地盯着他，哈利听到自己的名字，那种熟悉的、异常标准的发音回荡在耳侧，下一刻汤姆跑起来，完全无视子弹和地雷，直直地朝他飞奔。

时间似乎猝然解冻，他最好的朋友猛扑到他身上，双手死死攫住他几乎能留下淤青，在生疼的桎梏中哈利动弹不得。但哈利喜欢得不得了，以相同的力道紧紧回抱住对方，急切地把脸往汤姆汗津津的脖颈凑，嗅着他的味道，啜泣在喉间滚动。

“哈利。”汤姆听起来像是被打了一拳，仿佛只是说出这一个词就让他痛彻入骨。

“我找到你了。”哈利结结巴巴地说，汤姆的眼睛瞪大了，他注视哈利的神情仿佛从未见过这般美丽的事物，像是一头撞进由好奇与崇敬组成的奇怪混合体里，就好像哈利是无价之宝。他看起来如同被捅了一刀。

“你的声音……”汤姆几乎说不出话，从嘴角泄出的话语支离破碎，好像失去了对语言的掌控，“你能讲话了？”

哈利情不自禁地大笑，点点头，两眼闪闪发光。

“我能。”他很多余地答道，而汤姆伸出手把他的脸捧在掌心，动作极其轻柔，漂亮的暗沉沉的眼眸凝视着他，充满惊叹。在这一切的嘈杂混乱当口，他莫名羞涩起来，有些局促地等待汤姆对他刚得到的崭新部分做出反应。

“哈利。”汤姆大笑，将两人额头相抵，闭上眼睛，“很好听。”他说，“你美极了。”

从这个角度看，他长长的睫毛可疑地濡湿了，在他凹陷的苍白眼眶里像是两只泛着荧光的黑色逗号。哈利想要 ** _ **品尝**_** ，但汤姆捧着他面颊的手指开始颤抖，而他所能做的只有举起手捂在汤姆的手上，感到那熟悉的指头生出不熟悉的老茧。哈利喉头凝塞，心口满足得无以复加，而他根本毫无准备——太多的情感，他张开嘴准备回答——

脚边的地面突然炸开，两人被打断，土块乱飞，溅了他们满腿。他们回到现实，意识到尖叫、硝烟与危险。哈利费了一会功夫才愿意分开，可失去 ** _ **这个**_** 的念头促使他动起来。

“我们走。”哈利在一片嘈杂里大喊，拽起汤姆。“操。”他啐道，“我们得离开这里。”

汤姆似乎从震惊的眩晕里猛然回过神，抓住他的手，拉着他走出这片看似地雷随意分布的区域，走上通往兵营外一条曲曲折折的陌生小路。哈利意识到他肯定避开了所知道的地雷埋设位置，于是顺从他的方向，让他领着自己在胡乱散落的尸体间和崎岖不平的地上灵活地穿梭，仿佛步入一场舞蹈。他们只在有需要时才会时不时停下开枪射击，汤姆的准头好得不可思议——他几乎完全出于本能，甚至都不用瞄准的时间，一枪杀一人。他只会在需要稳定地架枪开火时才舍得松开哈利的手，接着立马握回去，力道也更加用力，就好像汤姆害怕一切都只是场梦境。

在朦胧的远处，其他士兵的身影隐约可见，正冷静地向平坦的地方爬去。他们被长官匆忙指令重新整合成一队，即使间隔甚远，哈利都能清晰地看到他们为了撤退舍弃了许多本该带上的装备。幸好一部分装备已经于上午稍早的时候送走，否则哈利相当肯定德国人欢呼庆祝的热情又能高上数尺。

他们设法将坦克作为掩护，一等到无需迂回地疾跑，就逐渐放慢步伐跌跌撞撞地跟在后头。那些士兵根本不会追他们——这是场再明显不过的撤退，他们正忙着往营地涌，着手切实处理早就自顾自逃走的散兵名单。

肾上腺素消退，哈利的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响，耳朵因过去一小时持续不断的枪火声而发痛。他不知道该说什么，还没有松开汤姆的手——像是套索一般紧箍着他。他抖个不停，心如擂鼓。他抹了一把脸，百日当头，他热得汗水淋淋，努力忽略自己的眼睛被飞起的沙砾与尘土迷得很不舒服。在他身侧，能听见汤姆令人心安的喘息，他简直无法控制自己时不时偷偷瞄向对方的目光，怀着局促不安的挫败扯咬下嘴唇上干裂的死皮。

他们不约而同地停下脚步，依然凝视着彼此，汤姆从腰带上扯下了什么——他的水瓶——接着递给他。哈利正要拒绝，但当他低头去取自己瓶子的时候，才发现它遗失在伏击里。

“谢了。”他轻声说，喝了一大口足以冲掉嘴里的味道，然后交还给他。水尝起来像氯片，但他已经习惯了这种苦涩，可以面不改色地接受。

汤姆只是点点头，抿了一口把瓶子放回去，毫不掩饰地细细打量他。在正午明媚的日光下，他身姿挺拔，依然俊美得无与伦比，却多出了些许过去不存在的细微特征，体现在他即将年满二十，在战火里摸爬滚打几年的身体上。他吞咽时，哈利的目光落在他横过下巴的一道细白伤疤上，情不自禁慢慢伸出一只手来描摹它，指尖温柔地触碰柔软的皮肤。汤姆合上眼，哈利立刻被巨大的损失感击中——空气闷热，然而那双蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，好似两颗钻石嵌在他晒黑的脸上。

“这是怎么来的？”他问，放下手，这时一个陌生士兵小跑绕过坦克边复又消失不见，隐没在坦克扬起的团团黄沙里。

汤姆恼火地发出一记勉强像是笑的声音，牙齿雪亮。“训练。不是德国人干的。”他的眼睛里有什么一闪而过，而哈利感到细小的战栗流窜过脊椎，过去汤姆带着别人的血回到孤儿院时，哈利就常常看见它。

“有命吗？”哈利问，与其说是个问题，更像是在开玩笑。

汤姆的脑袋稍稍一偏，他的笑容扩大了。哈利将此作为答案。

他没法停下触碰那个男孩的渴望，朝他倾身，每一细小的动作都会让两人的手臂碰在一起，手指轻擦，时而极短地相扣。一颗汗珠滑下汤姆的太阳穴，哈利惊讶自己被一股欲望的洪流所席卷，他多想将其捕捉于自己的唇齿间。三年了，这痛苦的三年，而不知为何他的身体似乎更为汤姆所吸引。也许他失去了每天见到对方的免疫力，又也许他如今年岁渐长，对自己的渴望更加肯定。

无论是哪种原因，汤姆好像意识到了。他眼睛烧得略显晦暗，嘴角向上勾起，微微扬起眉毛。

“精神变态中士？”哈利脱口而出，绝望地试图在自己做出什么傻事前转换话题。

一瞬间汤姆露出惊讶的表情……然后两人都笑起来。

“不然呢？”汤姆问，看起来非常得意，哈利挑起眉毛。“这甚至都不是我的错。”他回答。汤姆太习惯于解读他的表情，填补他消失的声音。他一点也没有开口的 ** _ **需要**_** ，跟汤姆在一起就不需要。

“告诉我。”哈利故意问，接着灿烂地笑了。


	9. Chapter 9修改版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章为修改版

他们终于回到梅尔沙布雷加港时，俱是汗流浃背，精疲力竭，他们走了一整天，没停下吃过一口东西。夜幕降临，沉沉包裹着沙漠，仿佛沾沾自喜地沐浴它以黑暗，人们能听见海水有旋律地轻拍海岸。士兵们被命令摸黑搭帐篷，各个低声嘟囔，抓紧一切机会狼吞虎咽填饱肚子。  
哈利很幸运：即使步兵团面对突如其来增加的人数，在士兵驻扎堆的左侧，还专门为汤姆的帐篷留下了一点空间。他们设法避开众人解决一餐，再没浪费任何时间，偷偷溜进帐篷，拉上入口的帘子，就立即扑向对方。哈利累得要散架，满身是沙，摇摇欲坠，仿佛失去了对身体的掌控。他控制不住自己；公共场合里披上的那层名为礼貌的单薄伪装，在汤姆脱下衬衫的那一刻支离破碎。衣服布料同他上礼拜所有累积起来的细小擦伤都粘在一块，他痛得皱眉蹙额。一只精巧的挂坠盒挂在他脖颈上，微微闪过金属的光，安全地待在锁骨处向外窥视。哈利注意到，静住了，他知道汤姆一直戴着它，于是情不自禁绽开微笑。汤姆露齿一笑，手跟随哈利的目光伸到脖子后准备把它取下，但哈利一手放在他的手臂上，制止了他。  
“我没打算要回来。”他柔和地说，汤姆点点头，站得更近了。  
“没有它，我也会不习惯。”他承认，手指条件反射地握住挂坠盒。在一个颤抖、脆弱的时刻，他们彼此端详，接着汤姆的弦崩断了。  
利用自己身高的优势，他步步把哈利往小床的方向逼，哈利连连后退，膝盖撞上床单失去平衡，仰面摔倒。汤姆猛扑过去，一刻不停地在他身上落满饥渴而滚烫的细吻——吻过哈利乌青的单薄眼睑，一路吻下他的锁骨，哈利的脉搏像是只濒死的鸟般在喉咙里扑腾。  
“你怎么知道我还活着？”汤姆轻柔的喘息洒在他的颈间，声音不掩跃动的笑意。  
哈利没法管住自己，去停下抚遍每一寸可以触碰到的肌肤的双手，喉咙里有某种炽热却轻软的东西泡腾起来，兴奋难抑。他眼底渐湿，尽管悲伤是离此时的他最遥远的定义。他感到身体里有什么失而复得——那是他痛失几年来的最为重要的东西，该死，他几乎要 _飘_ 起来了。  
“我会知道的。”哈利对着他的耳朵呢喃，很笃定，因为那是事实。“如果你死了，我会知道。”他一边说着，一边用指尖描摹他名字的首字母，在汤姆身上不经意间留下的浅色晒痕的对比下，它们格外美丽。一些斑点分布在汤姆宽阔平坦的脊背上部，在月光下恰好可见，而哈利几乎无法相信自己手掌下竟有这般惹人怜爱的存在——真实的，呼吸着，血液将氧气输送到所有细胞和神经突触，太过完美以至于他一半想要去珍藏呵护，一半想将其摧毁。  
情难自已，他的指甲稍显用力地刻进汤姆的后背。他感到柔软的肌肤屈服了，于是身体里的饥渴发出欢欣的尖叫。汤姆一口叼住他的锁骨，狠狠咬下予以回敬，哈利无法抑制的惊呼溢出嘴角。他刚阴暗地希望这足以留疤，汤姆就动起来，紧紧钳制住他的两只手腕摁过头顶。他动弹不得，被另一个男孩钉在身下，这番光景和他们初见的那天如出一撤。汤姆的身躯严严实实地覆住他，挤空他肺里的氧气，而哈利愿意就这样窒息然后死在他身下。汤姆眼睛是两汪巨大的黑潭，引诱他涉入其间，他仿佛将灵魂出卖给了魔鬼；它们 _吞噬_ 他，哈利越陷越深，开始感觉自己全身都被热意蒸红，对方深深地凝望他，而他在其目光的重量下扭动挣扎。哈利愉悦地注意到对方并不像他试图假装出来的那样镇定，于是小幅度扭了下腰，让两人的下身紧密相贴，他能感到对方又硬又热的长度，磨蹭它。汤姆嘶了一声，把他的手臂拉的更高些，直到痛意汹涌而来。  
突然间，他回到了孤儿院狭小的房间，回到两个青少年懒洋洋地在对方身上探索实验的时候，好像一切都旧颜不改，却在同时又面目全非。这种仿佛一切都将破碎的奇怪念想几乎叫他伤心欲绝，一时间一股无从说起的紧迫感沉甸甸地混在空气中，将两人包围。  
“继续呀。”哈利催促，努力挣脱双手，这样他就能把另一个男孩拉近。汤姆顺从地松手。  
“你是 _完美_ 的。”汤姆轻声决定道，似乎他自己都不敢相信，接着倾身覆住哈利的唇瓣。哈利在亲吻里喘息，唇舌灼烫，试图传递出自己有多渴望，有多需要这份安慰——这种肌肤相亲证明了他们 _终于_ 找到彼此，耳鬓厮磨。汤姆都依他，膝盖顶进哈利双腿之间，使自己能够借体重俯身与他蹭在一起，再不去招架那 _不知饕足_ 的疯狂渴望，任由它将他囫囵吞没。  
然后汤姆撤回去，嘴唇在离他毫米开外挑逗性地徘徊，这个距离刚好能让哈利 _感觉_ 到他，温热又绝妙，哈利却无法动弹，无法 _得偿所愿_ 。他挫败地咕哝，努力直起上半身去重获汤姆的吻，却被又一次摁下。  
“告诉我，你是我的。”汤姆命令，嘴唇残酷地与哈利的唇瓣摩擦，模仿一个最为浅淡的亲吻，“你总是 _我的_ ，你属于我。”  
“你的，汤姆，我是你的， _你的_ 。”哈利半边心思意识到自己在说话，而当汤姆的唇重新攫住他，他就再也没有 _思考的余力_ 。  
那擅长拆解地雷、拆卸枪械、夺走生命的灵活手指，正滑下裤子，直往下拽。哈利把裤子踢掉，手贪婪地寻找汤姆的，然后把他拉向自己。当哈利抓住他的手，汤姆在他唇齿间叹息。他已经不像从前那样孱弱，尽管汤姆依旧比他高大，战火纷飞的几年光阴留给他的是一具纤长柔韧的身体。他等到汤姆的大腿根据他的动作调整姿势，接着松开手，迅速利用自身的力气把两人翻转过来，直到汤姆被他半压在身下，着了 _迷_ 般仰面凝视他，他贪婪地把汤姆布满红晕的面颊、凌乱的头发和晶亮的嘴唇记入脑海。  
“我不会再让你离开了。”哈利这么告诉他，手依恋地划过他的喉咙。汤姆向后仰起头，展示那截苍白的颈项，眯起眼睛，目光锁在他身上。  
哈利张开手握住，用最轻柔的力度按压他的气管，他惊讶地发觉汤姆允许了他，对方小幅度摇动腰臀，这美妙的动作让哈利喘息分神，而汤姆就等着这一瞬的机会——他猛地挺腰坐起，两人面对面，哈利堪堪坐在他的膝头，电光火石间他就笼罩住他，往他的下巴后和耳朵下落满细小的啮咬。  
“我对此坚信不疑。”汤姆嘶嘶地说，笑容充满野性，他咬下的每一口都让哈利无法抑制住发出细弱的声音。  
他笑了一声，当汤姆抚遍他的身体去感受他变化的地方和赤裸肌肤的热意，满心得意。他体内有那可怕而淫乱的渴望愈发躁动，而哈利一头扎进，舌头滑进汤姆的嘴巴，他向下摸索两个人都灼热湿滑、已经渗出液体的地方，然后用一只手把它们都包住。他们一同呻吟，有一瞬哈利觉得自己都能当下泄出了，汤姆的声音像是一团野火点燃他的全身，让他头晕目眩。汤姆暗沉沉的眼眸将他吞噬，瞳孔几乎吞并所有蓝色。  
“哈利。”汤姆咒骂，“妈的， _哈利_ 。”  
他感受到压力从他的脊椎末端层层垒砌，目光捕捉到汤姆放在他耳侧的大手攥紧床单支撑住，大腿开始打战，他快到了，沉重的身躯越来越逼近哈利的。汤姆从齿缝挤出他的名字，而这都已经足够，足够使他坠落，血液在身体里急速奔流，他像一块黄油一般软掉，疼痛是那么甜蜜，醇美且陶醉。

事后，他们都温暖安定，汤姆的手指在他的胸口游移，哈利轻哼，享受对方指尖所及带来的战栗。汤姆蜷在他身上，把他压住，哈利的思绪平静地飘荡，身体烙满汤姆的痕迹。  
他们没有谈及战争。这毫无必要——他们都知道自己做过什么，又成为了什么。取而代之的是，汤姆告诉他自己的足迹：乘船见过的海景，航行至远洋时蜜金色的黎明，目光所及尽是毯子般无垠的碧海。他说起摩洛哥，那是他去的第一个地方，那里有香辛料和尘土漫天的露天市场和嘶嘶叫唤的野猫，在星光明亮的夜晚，伶俐的小绿蜥蜴就会在天花板上爬。  
哈利完全沉醉了，柔软又昏昏欲睡地躺在汤姆怀里，对方像是链甲般搂着他，蹭在他耳廓悄声低语，宛如瘾头极大的烟。他说了刘易斯、比斯克和汤普逊，说了去年暴风雨中在他帐篷里发生的事，看到汤姆龇牙咆哮，身体僵硬。他让汤姆将自己抱得更紧，浅笑着描述那些家伙的死法。当哈利说到那处悬崖，他下手时有多 _轻而易举_ ，虽然愤恨依旧，汤姆喷出一声愉快的大笑。  
“我真希望我也在那儿。”他埋在哈利发间呢喃，“我会为你宰了他们。”  
哈利轻笑。“我知道你会的。”他同意道，偎得更近，尽管他们已经紧紧纠缠，让这一举动几乎失去意义。  
“我希望他们死得很痛苦。”汤姆停顿一下说，哈利抬起脸看到对方眼睛里流露出恍惚的神情。他竖起一根手指戳戳汤姆腋下柔软的皮肤，对方扭动着躲开。  
“非常痛苦。”哈利简单地对他保证，眯起眼睛。  
汤姆嗤笑，给了他一个亲吻。


	10. Chpater 9原版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此版为原版

他们终于回到梅尔沙布雷加港时，俱是汗流浃背，精疲力竭，他们走了一整天，没停下吃过一口东西。夜幕降临，沉沉包裹着沙漠，仿佛沾沾自喜地沐浴它以黑暗，人们能听见海水有旋律地轻拍海岸。士兵们被命令摸黑搭帐篷，各个低声嘟囔，抓紧一切机会狼吞虎咽填饱肚子。

哈利很幸运：即使步兵团面对突如其来增加的人数，在士兵驻扎堆的左侧，还专门为汤姆的帐篷留下了一点空间。他们设法避开众人解决一餐，再没浪费任何时间，偷偷溜进帐篷，拉上入口的帘子，就立即扑向对方。哈利累得要散架，满身是沙，摇摇欲坠，仿佛失去了对身体的掌控。他控制不住自己；公共场合里披上的那层名为礼貌的单薄伪装，在汤姆脱下衬衫的那一刻支离破碎。衣服布料同他上礼拜所有累积起来的细小擦伤都粘在一块，他痛得皱眉蹙额。一只精巧的挂坠盒挂在他脖颈上，微微闪过金属的光，安全地待在锁骨处向外窥视。哈利注意到，静住了，他知道汤姆一直戴着它，于是情不自禁绽开微笑。汤姆露齿一笑，手跟随哈利的目光伸到脖子后准备把它取下，但哈利一手放在他的手臂上，制止了他。

“我没打算要回来。”他柔和地说，汤姆点点头，站得更近了。

“没有它，我也会不习惯。”他承认，手指条件反射地握住挂坠盒。在一个颤抖、脆弱的时刻，他们彼此端详，接着汤姆的弦崩断了。

利用自己身高的优势，他步步把哈利往小床的方向逼，哈利连连后退，膝盖撞上床单失去平衡，仰面摔倒。汤姆猛扑过去，一刻不停地在他身上落满饥渴而滚烫的细吻——吻过哈利乌青的单薄眼睑，一路吻下他的锁骨，哈利的脉搏像是只濒死的鸟般在喉咙里扑腾。

“你怎么知道我还活着？”汤姆轻柔的喘息洒在他的颈间，声音不掩跃动的笑意。

哈利没法管住自己，去停下抚遍每一寸可以触碰到的肌肤的双手，喉咙里有某种炽热却轻软的东西泡腾激跃，兴奋难抑。他眼底渐湿，尽管悲伤是离此时的他最遥远的定义。他感到身体里有什么失而复得——那是他痛失几年来的最为重要的东西，该死，他几乎要 ** _飘_** 起来了。

“我会知道的。”哈利对着他的耳朵呢喃，很笃定，因为那是事实。“如果你死了，我会知道。”他一边说着，一边用指尖描摹他名字的首字母，在汤姆身上不经意间留下的浅色晒痕的对比下，它们格外美丽。一些斑点分布在汤姆宽阔平坦的脊背上部，在月光下恰好可见，而哈利几乎无法相信自己手掌下竟有这般惹人怜爱的存在——真实的，呼吸着，血液将氧气输送到所有细胞和神经突触，太过完美，以至于他一半想要去珍藏呵护，一半想将其摧毁。

情难自已，他的指甲稍显用力地刻进汤姆的后背。他感到柔软的肌肤屈服了，于是身体里的饥渴发出欢欣的尖叫。汤姆一口叼住他的锁骨，狠狠咬下予以回敬，哈利无法抑制的惊呼溢出嘴角。他刚阴暗地希望这足以留疤，汤姆就动起来，把哈利翻过去。他趴在单薄的床垫上，两只手腕被钳制在身后扯高。他动弹不得，被另一个男孩钉在身下，这番光景和他们初见的那天如出一辙。汤姆的身躯严严实实地覆住他，挤空他肺里的氧气，而哈利愿意就这样窒息，伏在他身下死去。

他感到汤姆，又硬又热地戳在他后背上，而他情不自禁地向后扭腰，又翘起来去磨蹭它。背后传来一记闷哼，那是一个奇特又脆弱的声音，汤姆把他的手臂拉得更高了点，直到痛意汹涌而来。

突然间，他回到了孤儿院狭小的房间，回到两个青少年懒洋洋地在对方身上探索实验的时候，好像一切都旧颜不改，却在同时又面目全非。这种仿佛一切都将破碎的奇怪念想几乎叫他伤心欲绝，一时间一股无从说起的紧迫感沉甸甸地混在空气中，将两人包围。

“继续呀。”哈利催促，努力挣脱双手，这样他就能把另一个男孩拉近。汤姆任他动作，稍稍松开些桎梏，只足够哈利抽回手腕，又扭动着翻身，他们终于面对面。

汤姆眼睛是两汪巨大的黑潭，引诱他涉入其间，他仿佛将灵魂出卖给了魔鬼；它们 ** _吞噬_** 他，哈利越陷越深，开始感觉自己全身都被热意蒸红，对方深深地凝望他，而他在其目光的重量下扭动挣扎。

“你是 ** _完美_** 的。”汤姆轻声说，他这么简单地下了个定论，就倾身用自己的嘴覆上哈利的。

哈利在亲吻里喘息，唇瓣灼烫，试图传递出自己有多渴望，有多需要这份安慰——这种肌肤相亲证明了他们 ** _终于_** 找到彼此，耳鬓厮磨。汤姆都依他，膝盖顶进哈利双腿之间，使自己能够借体重俯身与他蹭在一起，再不去招架那 ** _不知饕足_** 的疯狂渴望，任由它将他囫囵吞没。

然后汤姆撤回去，嘴唇在离他毫米开外挑逗性地徘徊，这个距离刚好能让哈利 ** _感觉_** 到他，温热又绝妙，哈利却无法动弹，无法 ** _得偿所愿_** 。他挫败地咕哝，努力直起上半身去重获汤姆的吻，却被又一次摁在身下。

“告诉我，你是我的。”汤姆命令，嘴唇残酷地与哈利的唇瓣摩擦，模仿一个最为浅淡的亲吻，“你总是 ** _我的_** ，你属于我。”

“汤姆，汤姆求你了。我是你的，我的全部，都是 ** _你的_** 。”哈利呜咽着说，汤姆的唇重新攫住他，而他再也没有 ** _思考的余力_** 。那擅长拆解地雷、拆卸枪械、夺走生命的灵活手指，正滑下裤子，直往下拽。哈利把裤子踢掉，手贪婪地寻找汤姆的，然后把他拉向自己。

当哈利抓住他的手，汤姆在他唇齿间叹息。他已经不像从前那样孱弱，尽管汤姆依旧比他高大，战火纷飞的几年光阴留给他的是一具纤长柔韧的身体。他等到汤姆的大腿根据他的动作调整姿势，接着松开手，迅速利用自身的力气把两人翻转过来，直到汤姆被他按在下面，腰部以下紧密贴合。哈利每一个细微的扭动都能点燃情欲的野火，他享受身下的美景：汤姆满脸红晕，即使在昏暗的光线下也能看到他头发凌乱，口唇晶亮。他仰着脸凝望着哈利，仿佛难以相信他是真的，而这让他得意地笑了。

“我不会再让你离开了。”哈利这么告诉他，手依恋地划过他的喉咙。汤姆向后仰起头，展示那截苍白的颈项，眯起眼睛，目光锁在他身上。

哈利张开手握住，用最轻柔的力度按压他的气管，他惊讶地发觉汤姆允许了他，对方小幅度摇动腰臀，这美妙的动作让哈利喘息分神，而汤姆就等着这一瞬的机会——他猛地挺腰坐起，两人面对面，哈利堪堪坐在他的膝头，电光火石间他就笼罩住他，往他的下巴后和耳朵下落满细小的啮咬。哈利吞咽着氧气，汤姆每咬一口都让他颤抖着轻哼出声。

“我对此坚信不疑，小家伙。”汤姆心满意足后附耳低语，哈利花了好几秒才意识到这是汤姆的回答。

他在亲吻里微笑，当汤姆抚遍他的身体去感受他变化的地方和赤裸肌肤的热意，他得意又骄傲。他体内有那可怕而淫靡的渴望愈发躁动，而哈利一头扎进，他离开汤姆的嘴，后退开去。汤姆注视着他离开，目光沉重而困惑，而哈利滑下小床。接着他明白过来：他松开手，看着哈利跪在他大腿之间，往里挪移，汤姆把腿张开极小的角度。

哈利逗弄他，炽热的呼吸若有若无地喷洒，慢慢地用嘴唇磨蹭他的龟头，然后含住了。汤姆齿缝里泄出一句咒骂，哈利深深地吞下，那硬邦邦的物什沉重地躺在舌根，他从鼻腔小小地呼吸。眼前的风景格外美丽：汤姆在上面颤抖，重复叨念他的名字仿佛是在祈祷。

“哈利。”汤姆乞求，抬起手埋进他的头发，手指抓着发丝扯动，那是一种令人安心的重量，“操， ** _哈利_** 。”

哈利闭上眼，舌头很湿，沉浸在这间接的欢愉里，任由汤姆随其所欲地挺动。高热使他头晕目眩，完全无法思考，只把注意力集中在他能做到多好上，他顺着柱身舔了一遍，然后吞进口中。他用牙齿极快极轻地擦过，汤姆又骂了一句，裹在哈利嘴里硬得更厉害。

哈利自己双腿间是一种心醉的疼痛，他觉得自己可以就这样高潮了：他是汤姆的好男孩，跪在他脚下。

事后，他们都温暖安定，汤姆的手指在他的胸口游移，哈利轻哼，享受对方指尖所及带来的战栗。汤姆蜷在他身上，把他压住，哈利的思绪平静地飘荡，身体烙满汤姆的痕迹。

他们没有谈及战争。这毫无必要——他们都知道自己做过什么，又成为了什么。取而代之的是，汤姆告诉他自己的足迹：乘船见过的海景，航行至远洋时蜜金色的黎明，目光所及尽是毯子般无垠的碧海。他说起摩洛哥，那是他去的第一个地方，那里有香辛料和尘土漫天的露天市场和嘶嘶叫唤的野猫，在星光明亮的夜晚，伶俐的小绿蜥蜴就会在天花板上爬。

哈利完全沉醉了，柔软又昏昏欲睡地躺在汤姆怀里，对方像是链甲般搂着他，蹭在他耳廓悄声低语，宛如瘾头极大的烟。他说了刘易斯、比斯克和汤普逊，说了去年暴风雨中在他帐篷里发生的事，看到汤姆龇牙咆哮，身体僵硬。他让汤姆将自己抱得更紧，浅笑着描述那些家伙的死法。当哈利说到那处悬崖，他下手时有多 ** _轻而易举_** ，虽然愤恨依旧，汤姆喷出一声愉快的大笑。

“我真希望我也在那儿。”他埋在哈利发间呢喃，“我会为你宰了他们。”

哈利轻笑。“我知道你会的。”他同意道，偎得更近，尽管他们已经紧紧纠缠，让这一举动几乎失去意义。

“我希望他们死得很痛苦。”汤姆停顿一下说，哈利抬起脸看到对方眼睛里流露出恍惚的神情。他竖起一根手指戳戳汤姆腋下柔软的皮肤，对方扭动着躲开。

“非常痛苦。”哈利简单地对他保证，眯起眼睛。

汤姆嗤笑，给了他一个亲吻。


	11. Chapter10

被介绍给汤姆的士兵竟让他奇怪地忐忑起来，这不合理——根本没人在意。人们筋疲力尽，腾不出多余的力气关心别人的问题（或者说决心），所以他得到最多的反应就是粗鲁的点头示意，也许还有些充满好奇，且意味深长的微笑，而后他们的注意力就飞也似得集中在汤姆一人上。似乎汤姆并没有真正融入他们，尽管他是中士，哈利却感到周围有股不情愿的敬意，而非纯粹的恐惧。有这样一个能对人类肉体极尽残忍之事而坦然无惧的人坐镇，这群士兵貌似还挺高兴；也正因如此，各种谣言不胫而走，如今部队也因而广为人知，哈利认为他们对这种名气很满意。

它的源头再昭然不过：与其说是走，不如说汤姆是在 ** _ **滑行**_** ，他像某种非人的生物在滚烫的沙漠与死亡间高速潜行，俊美的五官凝固成石头般冷硬的面具。偶尔，哈利依然能尝到一点恐惧的甘美战栗。当汤姆对他扬起一条眉毛，那双眼睛过于暗沉，哈利感到双脚悬空，心脏骤然坠入胃袋。

而他爱着这种感觉，或许这并不是一个好信号。

接下来的一周走得太快。理论上来讲，基地里的士兵有很多任务要完成——他们得应对一个事实：这个小小的安驻地要容纳比过去多了一倍的人，还有个小问题也很操蛋，德国人随时都有可能再次发动攻击，届时他们并没有足够的坦克抵抗敌袭。

这炼狱般的时期，就是空等一个机会，让人实实在在地想出面对遭受伏击的可能时，该采取怎样的应对手段，而正基于这项本质，他们得以抽出很多在一起的时间，沙漠的高温让他们赤裸身体，湿哒哒的四肢彼此缠绕。哈利对此不知餍足，毕竟他正十七岁，而且汤姆相当美丽。甚至当他去取回两人的清水配给，那由背心包裹的精瘦胸膛，被汗水打湿，对方都会紧紧地盯着自己。一听见关于他绰号的窃窃私语，那双眼眸立刻躲闪着移开，而哈利无法克制住欢悦的泡泡在喉咙里浮动。

这恼人极了，但尽管现在的形势尚且能用暂时的平静来形容，他们在一起的时间却并没有像哈利期望的那样充裕。有时汤姆得匆匆赶去开会，一开就是几个小时，之后还要听部下回报任务执行的情况，这倒没关系……可约莫二十分钟后，一股熟悉的恐惧开始侵入哈利的骨髓，分离的不安化作动荡汹涌的无形之物。他憎恨它，因为它让自己变得像是陷入苦恋的青少年，无助又可悲。问题在于他吓坏了，被那病态的幻觉。这可能是战争留下的症状，可一切都变得完全不真实起来；他的胳膊上有一长串小小的红印和淤青，鉴于他是多用力地掐自己。他理应耻于承认，可他需要汤姆。需要他柔软、灼热的嘴唇，布满老茧的手指，愉悦的轻笑和那几乎有点毛骨悚然的浓烈的注视，扫遍哈利全身，带着略微过头的占有欲。如果说对方的回应是某种迹象，那么欲望和躁动的 ** _ **渴望**_** 则是双向的。

漫长的三年已经过去，他们两个都变了，长得更高，更瘦削结实，沉稳坚毅，也稍显残忍。刚开始的几次，在疯狂的驱使下他们是滚进帐篷的，此后，汤姆让他们放慢速度，安抚浑身颤抖的哈利，描摹他的身体，如同是在寻找着什么。他用嘴唇摩挲哈利背后的伤疤，感受它的纹路，亲吻每一处伤口，并在旧的吻痕上吸吮出新的青紫覆盖。

这几乎叫他发疯。整整一个星期，汤姆已经仔细地确保自己彻底烙进哈利的身体， ** _ **再次**_** 给哈利打下深深的印记，以至于哈利湿软的情感闪电般渗进彼此，他脑子里仅存的念头便是该怎么去保护这个复杂程度堪比发条装置的人呢？

现在是清晨五点，距离上次战斗正好七天。这个时间的基地是安静的，似乎达成某种无声的一致赞同，士兵们认定在这几天修生养息相当重要，他们相信哨兵和侦察兵的工作。汤姆的帐篷外，轻快的微风吹起沙粒，轻拍在帐篷布料上的声音汇成一曲旋律，又如潮水平静的起伏。

哈利所见的景象柔软又朦胧，丝丝缕缕的晨光变换着角度，渗过绿色的布料，睡意氤氲，仿佛他们躺在某种宽大的天蓬下阴影里。他浅浅地打盹，蜷缩在汤姆身边，暖和又舒服，对方懒洋洋地用手指梳理哈利短短的头发。

之前他们谈了些什么，他其实不太记得，又或者根本就没有说话。汤姆的拇指在他疼痛的太阳穴按揉打圈，他被这酥骨的感觉所安抚，进入半睡半醒的状态。但当那双手灵活地划过哈利的脸，落在他的喉咙，极其轻柔地触碰他的喉结，这种舒适稍稍一滞。

“这里怎么了？”汤姆低声问，抚摸他的喉咙，声音如他们周身的气氛般柔和温暖。

哈利睁开眼，凝视帐篷顶部一处漆黑的阴影，他呼吸，尝到帐篷内部因不透气而逐渐攀升的闷热。汤姆等待着，十分耐心，哈利思索该如何说起。

他不想破坏这一刻，但汤姆应该知道真相，除此以外，刘易斯也值得。

“曾经有个人，叫刘易斯，他是我的朋友。”他更正道，嘴巴发干，不得不停下。想起刘易斯的死亡才不过是一个星期前的事，他感到很疯狂，突然间他觉得自己是个混球，居然把它放在脑后，让自己轻而易举地被分去注意力。

汤姆鼓励地抚摸他的手臂，依然没有说话。

哈利叹了口气，不想费力去剥除话语里的伤痛，继续道：“中尉命令我们出去执行一项任务，几个意大利家伙带着一件愚蠢的设备逃走了，我们要夺回来。后来我们找到了他们，虽然就只有我、彼得和刘易斯，可他们留下的足迹太显眼，所以很容易。”

他的思绪回到刘易斯刚毅的面庞，他们偷偷接近那三个男孩，对方高大结实的身体敏捷流畅地移动，训练有素的杀手。

“他喝醉了。大概，但没关系——他抓住其中的一个，然后他，他捅了他一刀，我看着他开始流血。”哈利试图尽可能用平板的语气来复述，好让自己的声音不要破碎。

“亲爱的。”汤姆试探性地开口，带着些许担忧，他微微变换姿势，把哈利搂得更近些，好像要把他从自己的记忆下保护起来。

“我只能把他留在那儿。”他翻身，脸埋进汤姆的颈窝，让自己浸入对方安抚的嘘声中，在怀旧感里得到慰藉。当他还是个孩子，无论是绊倒还是受伤，汤姆总是这样抱着他，哄去他的疼痛与眼泪。很快，哈利的眼睛就变干了，他心里那块曾经由刘易斯所占据的小小的、不停翕动的地方，正被碾成坚硬的平地。

他扭动着爬到汤姆上面，调整肢体，直到自己的身体整个儿贴着另一个男孩，他们的四肢严丝合缝地覆在一起，他把脸塞进对方散发睡意的颈窝。汤姆任他动作，让哈利把自己推回地上，而后意识飘远。

他梦见他沉进汤姆，成为他，两边细胞的相遇发出潮乎乎的水声，碰撞然后融合成盈满液体的薄膜。他梦见他们血肉模糊的循环系统自动同骨头剥离，犹如白沫横飞的缝合动物，血管如蜘蛛足般互相包裹缠绕，越绕越深，直到他们的心脏也合二为一。

这天稍晚的时候，哈利发现自己和彼得一起站在领配给的队伍旁卷烟，故意不提那个他们都知道的名字。

哈利夹起烟卷，细小的颗粒缓缓飘进肺，尼古丁粘在他的手上。他眼前极近的位置，棕褐猝然变红，而当哈利眨眨眼，这仓皇的一瞬里他突然就能闻到铜锈味，倏尔便溜走了。

他插在口袋里的手攥成拳，吐出一口烟，歪歪扭扭的烟气于干燥的热意里慵懒地浮起，消失于孔雀蓝的天空中。他甚至都尝不出味，只是享受肺部被充满的感觉，以及呼吸时，喉咙被比氧气更沉重的存在所抚弄。

在他边上，彼得喷了喷鼻子，哈利转头看见沃特福德高喊一声把克劳柯摔抱在地。

“蠢货们。”他轻笑着嘟囔，哈利感到笑意牵动自己的嘴角。就他个人看来，这两个人也许并不只是朋友，这种急剧升级的对头关系倒也可爱，即使不是借此寻乐，而仅是在旁观看。

“五支烟，押克劳柯。”哈利干巴巴地说，又抽了一口。

“赌就赌， ** _ **地狱犬**_** 。”彼得奚落道，抓住哈利伸出的手，把人拽过来捶他的后背。猛拉之下，烟卷从指间滑落，他推开彼得，大笑着。

“我的烟，你这个傻瓜。”哈利半心半意地抱怨，蹲下身摸索那支抽了一半的烟，它掉在地上，沾满沙粒，已经熄灭，微弱的橘红色光芒被死气沉沉的灰色代替。他叹口气。

“给你，公主。”

对方弯腰划亮一根火柴，几缕灰褐色的头发黏在蓝眼睛前，哈利咕哝出一句道谢。他张开嘴正准备沃特福德夹住克劳柯的头把他摁倒在地发表评价，可当他转向彼得，却捕捉到一个熟悉的人影在几排黄扑扑的帐篷开外盯着他们看。汤姆和另外三个男人讨论得正热烈，奇怪地眉头紧锁。哈利好奇地歪歪脑袋，汤姆的目光在哈利身上停留片刻，接着重新看回正在对他讲话的人。

 ** _ **唔**_** ** _ **，怪事**_** ，哈利思忖，然后他的注意力又被沃特福德发出的叫喊吸引，因为克劳德成功翻身把他压在地上，鼻血冒个不停，他却胜利地咧开嘴笑了。

“哦看看吧。”哈利边吐烟边说，笑着看彼得咒骂又嘟囔。队伍又开始移动，谢天谢地，他们退得更远，依旧注视那两个人在地上打成一团。

“你们这群小子不应该是在巡逻吗？我看见约翰逊都开始了？”

这个声音来自几个漫步走来的家伙，停下脚步加入排队的人群。他们都一脸困惑，哈利瞥向自己布满裂痕的手表，一句咒骂泄出嘴角。

“ ** _ **日**_** ，三点了。”他反应过来，大声说，和彼得交换惊恐的表情，对方叹气，渴望地看着前面的厨房，那里飘出阵阵肉香，近得诱人。

“去他妈的，快走。”他抱怨，小跑向巡逻点加入其余士兵，哈利紧随其后。他们的长官面容阴沉，那这家伙人够好——又或者只是不想花费纸笔工夫去报告他们迟到了十分钟——所以仅仅点点头，让他们入队，紧紧把嘴抿成直线。

巡逻之路风平浪静，他们没有走得太远，大多数时间都在一言不发地赶路，直到他们发现什么有趣的东西。哈利找到一小块掩埋在沙土下的金属片，并把它装进口袋，也许是上一趟疯狂的行军过程中遗落的，但除此之外，这是片颇为荒凉的地方。离开吵吵嚷嚷的基地来探索，带给他以宁静，况且即使被下午的太阳蒸得汗流浃背，能舒展双腿也感觉好极了。他的来复枪是一块高热、坚硬又沉重的黑铁，是他肩膀上疲倦的压痕。

和他一起的其他三个士兵顺便谈起汤姆，虽然语气嘲弄，却还是有点嫉妒他能这么快地找到朋友。所有人都知道他们要找的对象也在军队，但想再次碰上的几率小得可怜，特别是在北非。

四个小时后，高温稍稍褪去，这时他们打道回府，急切地想清洗干净脸上的尘土和沙粒。彼得一条胳膊搂着哈利肩膀，两人跌跌撞撞地走回营地，又热又倦。他在哈利耳朵旁小声说他有多乐意打赌，赌沃特福德这会儿正打算把克劳柯操进床单，如果他们今天晚上去检查帐篷，准能逮到他们的现场。哈利刻意地翻翻眼睛，甩开对方的手臂。现在搞肢体接触，简直热得要命——他只想要点冷水，还有同汤姆讲话。

他看见一个还在同别人讨论的人，对方的视线立刻被他吸引。似乎他一直等待他们回来，于是打断了和一个军队补给员进行的谈话，朝哈利走来。他表情依然怪异，用头对帐篷的方向点了点示意，哈利感激地叹息，对其余士兵做了个假装敬礼的动作。

“要和汤姆说几句。”他简单地说，他们点点头，飞快地卸下多功能皮带。彼得夸张地敬了回去，兴高采烈，哈利心不在焉地想自己是否交了个新朋友——刘易斯事件的共同经历开启了一扇奇异的门，而他本以为它已经被钉子封死。

当他在帐篷前见到汤姆，对方手里拿着一只来自食堂的碗，哈利几乎要哭了，径直走上前呼吸汤姆的气息，紧紧拥抱他以示感谢。他饿坏了，汤姆几乎有点惊恐地看着他风卷云残的架势。

他小心地盯了他一秒，接着倚靠在支撑帐篷的金属架构上，抱起双臂，谨慎地注视他。

“和你在一起的那个人是谁？”

哈利停止进食，眯起眼睛看向他。“谁？彼得？”他含着半口食物问，刮痕斑斑的叉子使劲戳进他正狼吞虎咽的通心粉里，这些通常味道糟糕的配给粮，此刻竟美味得出奇。“为什么问？”

“你好像和他走得很近啊。”

当哈利意识到汤姆能表现得多像个人类，犹如点点晶亮的阳光洒在冰冷乌黑的大海，他把这短暂又欢喜的一刻珍藏起来，紧紧握在胸前，小心翼翼地藏进脑海，睡前让它自由播放，做着汤姆附在他纤薄耳廓边耳语“ ** _ **我爱你**_** ‘的梦。

“可能吧。”他克制不住戏弄的心，故意对汤姆扬起眉毛。

汤姆笑了，牙齿雪亮，眼眸暗沉沉的。“你希望我杀了他吗？”他用闲聊的口吻说道，身体却一动不动。

哈利太了解汤姆，他知道对方在开玩笑，但另一方面，这种了解也让他懒得关心。

“不了，谢谢。”他干巴巴地说，把碗放下站起身。他想把靴子脱了，舒展脚趾，不过可以先等等。

汤姆观察他，哈利靠近时他眼里懒洋洋地浮现一丝饥渴的光，直到两人紧挨着，身高差距明显得叫人恼火。哈利的手划过汤姆大腿，倾向他，汤姆绷紧抱在胸前的手臂，二头肌收缩，哈利看见了，努力压下得意的微笑。

他把脸伸到汤姆脖颈和下巴之间那块甜蜜的位置，在他耳朵下轻轻啄了一口，他最喜欢这个地方，皮肤又薄又软。

“如果我这么请求，你会吗？”他呢喃，呼吸汤姆的味道。在他上面，传来汤姆喉间滚过的轻笑。

汤姆展开手臂，缠上他的腰，把他拉近怀里。“就算你没说，我也会做。”他答道，报复性地咬哈利的脖颈。

这蠢透了，不管离他们的帐篷有多近，还是很危险。战争时期，人们对某些合法性存疑的行为熟视无睹，但过分张扬就是自找麻烦。他们都知道这点，汤姆扯住哈利后脑短短的鬈发，把他向前推进帐篷。哈利嘶了一声，却默许了，两人飞快地闪进帐篷，汤姆把他推倒在床。

“真的吗，亲爱的。”哈利挑衅他，汤姆开始解他的衬衫衣扣，一手平放在哈利前胸，把他死死钉在床垫上，“你一定知道这个动机很糟糕。”


End file.
